


Destiny Can Wait

by Stephanie (frostbitsky)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitsky/pseuds/Stephanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Anakin pledges himself to the Sith he feels Padme is in trouble. When he goes to her it changes the course of events. Together they go into hiding to protect their twins but Anakin still has a destiny to fulfill and demons to overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change of Plans

****

Chapter 1 – Change of Plans

_There’s a warmth in my heart_  
It haunts me when you’re gone  
Mend me to your side and never let go  
Say ‘time knows nothing, we’ll never grow cold’

-X-

Anakin waited in the Jedi Council Chambers just as Master Windu told him to. Palpatine's words repeated in his head, "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. The power to save Padmé."

He hated sitting in that room, waiting, feeling helpless. He was a Jedi. The Chosen One meant to bring balance to the Force. He should be able to stop the Sith Lord. He should be powerful enough to save Padmé. Padmé - how was he going to save her? If he joined Palpatine and learned the ways of the Dark Side he could gain that knowledge.

He couldn’t go against the Jedi and everything they taught him. They were his family. Yet - if they were planning to take over and betray the Republic then he could not stand by them. Everything they taught him would be a lie. Anakin already knew there were things about the Force the Jedi were not telling him. They were afraid of him. He could become the most powerful Jedi. He could then save Padmé.

Anakin stood up and walked to the window to look at the Senatorial Apartments. He closed his eyes and focused his mind on Padmé. He could see her standing by her window in her green velvet gown rubbing her hands on her belly. He could feel her eyes on him and feel her breath on his skin. Three hearts were beating in his ears. He was standing right in front of her but he could not touch her. Losing her was not something he could allow to happen.

\--

Padmé stood at the window of her apartment looking past the traffic and her own reflection to the Jedi Temple. She held her breath with worry as her mind wandered to Anakin. In the past few months she saw a change in him and knew it was related to his frustrations with the Council and the war. He wouldn’t willingly talk about it with her. He was convinced he needed to save her from death. She had noticed he stopped sleeping at night. Not that that would matter in a few weeks with a newborn, but it was breaking her heart to watch her beloved evolve into…into a darker person. What exactly did he mean when he said he found a way to save her from his nightmares?

If only they could escape to Naboo, just the two of them and live a normal life. She caught her own strange reflection in the window of a woman who looked worried and frightened. If Anakin were here his mere presence would lift her spirits. She began to imagine he was in the room, her body wrapped in his embrace and his familiar scent filled the air. Padmé took in a deep breath. On an exhale she felt her baby kick against her palm.

The twins she was carrying were already strong in the Force, like their father. It was the Force that felt this was their time to come into the world. Suddenly Padmé felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and a warm current flow down her legs. She screamed and bent over in pain. _This can't be happening_ , Padmé thought.

Threepio walked over "Mistress Padmé, are you all right?"

Padmé with a pain to her gut she took a breath, "Send a message to Anakin on his comlink. Tell him I need him to come here right away. Then call Captain Typho and tell him to send a team to the medical center."

\--

Padmé – Anakin couldn't live without her. He was given a chance to save her and time was running out. _How can I stand by and watch her die?_

The Jedi would destroy Palpatine tonight. That has been their goal. Find Sidious and kill him. Padmé’s life matter more than anything, even his own soul. If he left now he could stop the Jedi from killing the Chancellor. Pushing aside his doubts, his hesitation and his fear he turned from the window.

With one more look back at 500 Republica he whispers, "I'm doing this for you, my love." Reaching across the city he brushed her skin.

Turning back again he felt a phantom knife stab his abdomen so strong he crouched to the floor. He grabbed the point of pain expecting to feel a wound and blood. He quickly realized it was Padmé who was the one in pain. He reached out to her again and saw her in his mind crouching on the floor.

A string of angry curses escaped his lips. It was too soon. How was he going to save her without Palpatine’s knowledge? He heard the Sith’s promise in his head. This was his only chance to save his wife. He could gain the power and knowledge to change fate this time. Three years ago Anakin knew he wasn’t strong enough to save his mother despite coming to her too late.

A scream echoed through his ears, the same scream from his vision. Padmé was scared. _Anakin, I need you. Please._ Pulling himself to his feet Anakin knew there was no time to go to Palpatine first. He had to save Padmé with his own strength and knowledge of the Force. If he left now it wouldn’t be too late. Before he even got Threepio's message he ran to his speeder to go to her.

-x-

"Padmé! Where are you?" Anakin ran into the apartment looking for her in every room.

"Anakin?" he heard her voice and saw Threepio walk out of the bedroom with her clothes folded in his golden arms.

"Master Anakin, something has happened to Miss Padmé! A horrible stomach ache, indigestion I think."

Anakin ran into the bedroom and saw Padmé crouching on the floor trying to pack a bag. "Padmé, let me do that."

He walked to the closet and refresher and threw some of her clothes and other necessities into the bag, without even folding them or caring what he packed. As Anakin helped Padmé stand up she said, "We have to leave _now_.”

Anakin helped Padmé into the speeder. Threepio and Artoo insisted on coming along so they sat in the back. Anakin started racing to a private med center, one where most politicians and celebrities went when they didn’t want the story getting out to the media. He was nervous and kept looking over at Padmé. Her face was scrunched up from the pain. She bit down on her lip so hard it turned white.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Every 11 minutes, 38 seconds." Threepio chimed in. Threepio was concerned about his mistress. He had never seen a human suffer so much from a stomachache. “Artoo, do you think the medical droids will be able to help Mistress Padmé with her indigestion?”

Artoo beeped and whistled giving him with a condescending answer.

“You don’t have to be rude. How was I supposed to know she’s in labor? According to my calendar she’s not due for another 20 days.”

Anakin swerved in and out of air traffic lanes, surpassing every car that dared slow him down. Didn’t they know they should get out of his blasted way?

"We're almost there, just breathe. Here, take my hand."

Padmé took deep breaths. She had time before her next contraction and she wanted to discuss baby names. "Anakin, if it's a boy I want to name him Luke."

Anakin repeated the name in his head and smiled, "Sounds like a good name. How did you come with Luke?"

“I like the meaning, bringer of light and knowledge. Also I think it sounds good with Skywalker.” She smiled at Anakin.

Anakin was surprised she decided to give their child his surname. Of course he wanted his child to have his name but he could imagine Padmé arguing how the baby should be named Naberrie to hide the paternity from the Jedi. With pride Anakin squeezed her hand and kissed it. “It does. What if it’s a girl?”

"You can choose since you think we are having a girl."

“We are.”

“OK, well if you are so sure then I’m sure you have thought of a name for her,” Padmé teased.

He frowned. Actually Anakin hadn't thought about names. His mind was preoccupied with other matters, particularly how to save Padmé. He still wasn’t sure how he would do so today and the thought weighed on him like a ton of bricks. Racking his brain while swerving through space lanes he thought what not only would sound good with Skywalker but what would fit perfectly for the girl’s life Force he had sensed. Then a name came to him. “Leia.”

Padmé looked at him suspiciously. “Have you been reading my mind?”

“No. I just came up it now.”

“That is what I was going to name her, if we do have a girl.”

“I thought you said–”

“I know, but it’s always good to have a back up.” Then she felt another contraction and screamed. Anakin tried concentrating on the air traffic but it was difficult with the sensors in his prosthetic hand getting crushed.

"Sorry, Ani."

"Master Anakin, look out!"

Anakin swiveled the speeder back into his lane and then allowed the Force to guide him all the way to the med center.

-X-

At the top of the Senate Office Building two clashing lightsabers, one crimson red the other amethyst, could be seen through the panoramic window. It is where Darth Sidious and Mace Windu were fighting to the death.  
Both had a clear purpose to fight. Master Windu fights for the Republic and all it stood for: peace, democracy, civilization, and he fights for the Jedi Order. Darth Sidious has been a mastermind for years and carefully planed everything to get to this point. He will have ultimate power. He will eliminate the Jedi.

The panoramic glass shattered and Master Windu had the now defenseless Sith Lord cornered on the edge of the frame. “You are under arrest, my lord.”

The amethyst blade was only inches away from his face. His reflexes brought his hands up to protect himself. Sidious looked away from the Jedi hoping to find another walking through the door. Something was wrong, deeply wrong with this picture. There was a disturbance in the Force. Sidious felt a drastic change. Anakin was not here, nor would he be coming. Something – no someone had distracted him. Sidious had put his trust in Anakin to be here. He told the boy the Jedi were planning to take over, to assassinate him. The seeds of doubt had been planted and this was the perfect set up to convince Anakin it was not mere speculation.

Now his plans would not go as he had foreseen. He had to think fast. The Dark Lord had not worked this long and hard to be defeated. The Sith shall have their revenge.

Master Windu too felt a shift in the Force surrounding Sidious’ shatterpoint. Anakin was his shatterpoint. He has put his trust in the boy and that trust was broken. There were no fault lines, no clear breaks. Solid. Earlier Skywalker asked to come along but Master Windu had felt that the Chosen One was too conflicted and filled with fear so he ordered him to stay behind. Perhaps that was a mistake, but he pushed past that question to do what he came to do. Destroy the Sith.

Sidious’ eyes turned yellow and his voice sounded darker, “No. Now you will die.”

Force Lighting flowed out of Sidious’ fingers. In an instant Mace blocked the energy with his blade and directed it back toward the Sith. The intensity, heat and power began to melt his skin and distort the older man’s features. The smell of his heated flesh was sickening. The pain was so unbearable he thought his head would explode, but Sidious did not care. He had enough strength to hold the lighting till he overpowered the Jedi Master. Anger and hate fueled his power and gave him focus. The Dark Lord stood up, his need to look helpless now unnecessary.

Eventually Master Windu, for all his mastery of the Force and his skill with his blade found himself on the losing end. He was heartbroken for he was failing the Republic. Perhaps Yoda would succeed where he could not. Before the Jedi knew what was happening he lost his grip on his lightsaber.

“Unlimited power!” Darth Sidious shouted while still attacking with lightening. He lifted Master Windu into the air and dropped him into the abyss below. If the Jedi Master screamed he didn’t know for it fell on deaf ears. The body became a spec as it disappeared into the darkness of the underworld.

Without remorse or regret Sidious took a robe from the closet and draped the hood over his head. Signaling Mas Amedda on the intercom he ordered, “Track down Senator Amidala, immediately.”

-X-

Padmé was set up in a private room. Shortly after settling in Padmé’s security showed up to not only protect the Senator but also make sure the news did not leak into the media’s hands. Anakin was by her side giving her ice chips, helping her count through the seconds of each contraction and trying to ease her pain with simple Jedi healing techniques. He was helping her more than he thought so the fact that he had been asking if she was okay repeatedly for the past six hours was getting on Padmé’s nerves. With a sideways glare as she crunched on ice she knew Anakin had gotten the message to stop asking after every contraction. If he were not her husband and the father of her child she would have asked him to leave hours ago. Threepio was sitting in the corner. Anakin shut him down because he was making everyone nervous when he was stating the odds on the survival rate of premature infants. Artoo stood near by, ready to holorecord the birth.

Anakin tried not to let his worry show. He feared at any moment he would lose Padmé and possibly the baby. He couldn’t let that happen, so he would use all the power he could find to save her.

Two medical droids came in, one the programmed obstetrician the other a programmed pediatric nurse. "How are you holding up, Miss Naberrie?" the first droid asked.

Padmé couldn't even answer since she was trying to get through the last seconds of another painful contraction.

After the droid examined her it said, "Ten centimeters. I think we are ready to begin. On the next contraction I want you to push."

"Okay, here we go." Padmé grabbed Anakin's real hand and started pushing. As she put all her strength into the task Anakin opened himself to the Force to feel the state his wife was in. He felt her pain and struggle but he did not feel her life Force diminishing. Could his premonition have been wrong? Now that he though back on it, nothing of the moment felt familiar to the vision. 

A minute later the droid held up the baby and announced, "It's a girl."

"Leia," Padmé whispered. The nurse droid took her over to the side to clean her up.  
Anakin sighed with relief. She gave birth and everything was all right. Both parents looked at their daughter as she was screaming, filling her lungs with air. Ten toes, ten fingers and a health cry. He and Padmé looked at each other and kissed.

“I told you we were having a girl. You should never doubt a Jedi,” Anakin teased.

"The other one should be along in a few minutes," the droid's gentle voice said.

Their eyes widened and in unison said, "The other one?"

"Yes, didn't you know you were having twins?"

"No."

"Well, what a surprise then! Time to push."

As tired and sore as Padmé was she did so.

The droid was preparing to deliver when it noticed something, "Oh no."

Anakin’s fear and worry returned, "What is it?"

"The baby is breach, but not to worry. Miss Naberrie, you will just have to push harder since the baby is in a more difficult position."

Padmé tried as best as she could. "I - I-can't." She slummed back onto the bed. Her face was red with stress and wet with sweat. Her hair was matted against her skin. Anakin felt her fatigue and knew she just wanted to sleep.

"Padmé," Anakin looked deeply into her brown eyes, "you can do this. I know you can." He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. “I love you.” He put his arm around her back and helped her sit up. “We’ll do this together.”

They looked deep into each other’s eyes. With determination Anakin completely opened himself and Padmé to the current of the Force. He sent her calming waves and concentrated on trying to help her through her pain and exhaustion to give her the strength she need to push. For that moment it were as if they were one person and she could feel the Force flowing through her whole body. She no longer felt pain but the euphoric state of floating on her back down a stream. Unsure of where the stream was taking her but she relinquished control to the power she trusted to guide her. She was relaxed and lost in a hypnotic trance. She was brought back to reality when she heard the sound of her child crying.

"It's a boy, Padmé. We have one of each." She saw her husband’s eyes beaming with awe and pride as he looked upon their son.

Padmé wasn't even aware that she had given birth. "Is he all right?"

The nurse droid checked his vitals and answered, "He appears to be a very strong baby boy, but we will take him to NICU to be sure. It's procedure."

"Can I hold him?"

“One moment,” the droid ordered the nurse as he finished up with Padmé and checked her vitals. When it was finished the nurse handed Luke to her.

Anakin and Padmé looked down at their son. Anakin could already feel that the Force was strong with Luke and he knew he was not affected by his difficult birth.

"Do we have a name for the little one before we send him to NICU?"

"Luke" Anakin said. The nurse then handed him his daughter. Unsure and nervous he took her in his arms. He was afraid to drop her and crush her at the same time.

Padmé looked over at Anakin. They were parents to twins. They knew having a baby would change their lives but having two was going to be more of a challenge, and they still had so much to figure out. In this moment though as Padmé protectively held Luke and Anakin carefully held Leia they didn't care because they knew their children were a blessing. They could handle anything that came their way.

-X-

As Padmé slept Anakin sat besides the fiberglass crib looking down at his sleeping daughter. Visiting hours were over but Anakin convinced the nurse to let him stay a while longer by implying he was part of Padmé’s security team. He wanted to make sure everything truly was all right. He didn't understand the significance of his nightmare but was relieved he was wrong for once. It was the first time in his life that a vision had not become true.

He watched the small baby in her peaceful slumber, taking in every feature. Leia was all bundled and wrapped neatly in a standard pink blanket and her tiny hands curled against her chin. Still captivated by the baby, though she didn’t do much but sleep and eat, he kept looking for signs of himself in his daughter. _She’s all Padmé_ , he thought. Thinking of Luke, Anakin hoped they would bring him to the private room soon, another baby to capture his attention.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair. _Krife, I’m a father._ He knew he was to become one but knowing and feeling were very different. Was he even capable of this job? Did he even know how to be a father and give his children all they needed? Never mind the Council’s objections and repercussions for disobeying the code, how was he going to handle the responsibility of FATHERHOOD?

Sensing her cue Leia opened her eyes and looked up at her father. He noticed her eyes appeared darker from earlier and now had a light brown tint. They just looked at each other taking the other in. Anakin was unsure why she had awakened without a cry and didn’t know if he should pick her up, leave her be, or wake Padmé. So he just smiled down at her. Mimicking his expression Leia reached out her hands toward her father. He hadn’t realized he was trembling so he stretched his arms to steady them and then delicately picked her up. Safely cradled in his embrace he sat back. Naturally he wanted to rock back and forth but quickly realized the chair was incapable of doing so. He placed her little hand in his and she grabbed his index finger. He kissed her tiny hand, which caused Leia to make a strange, tiny noise.

Stealing a glance at Padmé he saw she was still sleeping. His eyes drifted back to the small brown ones watching him. Barely above a whisper Anakin began to sing to his daughter. Slowly the melody and rhythm coaxed Leia back to sleep. _Maybe I won’t be so bad at this._

"She already has you wrapped around her finger," Padmé said softly as she looked over at them. Anakin agreed with a smile.

Through heavy, tired eyes she watched Anakin holding their daughter. She had always been a light sleeper and Anakin’s voice, though low so not to disturbed her, still had awoken Padmé. She had watched with pure joy how Leia had his undivided attention. With the night’s excitement over and morning creeping up Padmé knew many things in their life were about to change. She had never wanted or asked Anakin to leave the Order for her, but seeing her husband put their daughter back to sleep she couldn’t help but want him by her side to raise the twins. _They deserved more than a part-time father._

Padmé sighed. "What are we going to do? We haven’t had the time to plan this out. I’m sure we can’t keep this a secret much longer.”

"I know. I am tired of hiding. I’ll tell the Coun-" Anakin was interrupted when a medical droid came in the room with Luke in his crib. "Your son is perfectly healthy and after a difficult birth very strong, I must say."

"He takes after his father," Padmé said. Anakin blushed.

"He is also very hungry." The droid brought Luke over to Padmé so she could feed him.

-X-

Early that morning Anakin went back to his quarters at the Jedi Temple to get some sleep. The sun was beginning to rise as exhaustion took over his mind and body. As he slumped down on the bed he never used anymore his consciousness was quickly taken to a different realm. However, Jedi do not dream.

Flames surrounded him as well as the sounds of blaster fire. Rising from his bed he found the Jedi Temple under attack. Clone troopers were burning the place to the ground and shooting all the Padawans, regardless if they were unarmed or defending their lives. A trooper held a blaster to a defenseless youngling hiding behind a pillar.

Instinctively Anakin ignited his lightsaber to cut the clone down one handed. The boy ran to Anakin’s side and took his free hand. Tears streamed down his face. “Master Skywalker, there is too many of them. What are we going to do?”

A familiar voice answered. “There is nothing you can do. You are powerless to stop this. The Jedi will pay for their treason. As will you Anakin.”

Anakin stood frozen. Palpatine materialized before him. He used to be his voice of reason. The one he could speak to about anything and not receive some lecture from the Jedi teachings. Palpatine let him be himself and offered him anything he desired.

“You may have saved Padmé but she will not always be immune to death. You cannot save everyone you care about.”

Through the corner of Anakin’s eye he saw Obi-Wan on the floor, a scorching hole through his chest. “Master!” Anakin ran to his side and lifted his brother into his arms.

His former Master looked at him though his eyes were lifeless. It was too late. Obi-Wan’s familiar words echoed in his head, “In time even stars die out.”

His blood boiled with anger. Before he could turn to attack Palpatine he felt a blade pierce through him from behind. Everything faded around him, the sounds of shooting, the smell of battle, and the last thing he saw was Palpatine’s friendly smile and his faint voice say, “And they called you the Chosen One.” 

Drenched in sweat and trembling Anakin sat up in his bed. The room was quiet except for his ragged breathing. His head fell into his hands trying to erase the images from his vision. Not just the images but also the feeling of death from the Jedi, the younglings, Obi-Wan, himself.

If he died who would protect Padmé and the twins? Palpatine knew of their marriage, knew she was pregnant and of his nightmare. Even used his fear against him.

Grabbing a shirt he threw it on over his sleep pants. He ran bare foot to the training room and worked out his anger and aggression. In his haste he forgot his lightsaber and was forced to into hand to hand combat with training droids.

He trusted Palpatine. He was his friend, his mentor and it was all a lie. A façade, one even he, the most powerful Jedi there was, couldn’t see through. That is what angered him the most in this moment. That he was easily manipulated.

What made Anakin feel even sicker was that he still craved the Sith’s knowledge and the power of the dark side. That pull was still there. He felt Palpatine’s betrayal. Palpatine would kill him but he still could not denounce him.

After destroying nearly everything he could in the room he slumped down against the wall. His body ached. He couldn’t even clear his mind.

The attack on the Temple would happen soon. He would warn the Jedi tomorrow during the council meeting.

-X-

In the afternoon, after a cold shower and some meditation, Anakin went back to visit Padmé and the twins. He stood in the doorway and watched Padmé holding each of them in her arms and singing to them. He didn't recognize the song but thought it must have been a Nubian lullaby.

_He’ll come after them. If he kills me he’ll come after them._

Palpatine would not give up his power and he would turn everyone against the Jedi. Now that the war was over the Jedi that were in combat were on their way to Coruscant. Anakin knew that's when Palpatine would act against them and anyone else who opposed him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Padmé said, "How long are you going to stand in the doorway?" Anakin sat next to her on the bed and softly kissed her lips.

“What’s in the bag?” she asked.

Anakin opened the large gift bag and pulled out the gifts one at a time. “I bought flowers for you.”

Padmé’s face lit up, “Ani, they’re beautiful. Thank you.” 

He placed them on the table beside him and reached back into the bag and pulled out two small plushies in the shape of star fighters, one pink, and one blue, “And I bought these for our children.”

“Those are so cute.” Anakin took the blue one and moved it in a circle above the twins making flying and shooting sounds. The babies just looked up and didn’t seem to be amused so he stopped.

"What was that song you were singing?"

She handed Luke over to Anakin. He accepted his son more at ease holding his child today.

" _Little Bird._ My mother used to sing it to me. It’s a very old Nubian lullaby."

Anakin nodded. Then with a humorous smile he said, “Don’t get angry with me when I ask this, how are you feeling?”

“Tired and hungry,” she sighed and shifted, “and sore.” She looked down at Leia and brushed her finger against her soft skin, “But complete.”

“You were wonderful through it all.” Anakin turned his head to look down at Luke. “I sensed everything you felt and was scared,” he murmured.

With her free hand she turned Anakin’s head to meet his gaze. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Anakin pressed his lips to her forehead. Their tender moment was quickly interrupted.

Threepio, with Artoo trailing behind, came in carrying a big bouquet of flowers. "Mistress Padmé, these arrived for you. They're from Queen Apailana."

Padmé’s eyes widened, "The Queen?"

"Yes, she called for you yesterday. Sabé told her you were here."

"She was probably shocked to hear the news. I need to speak to her anyway."

Anakin took the data card to read it’s message, “Why does the card say, ‘Get Well Soon’?”

“Sabé did not tell the Queen the circumstances, only that you were admitted to the Medical Center.”

Padmé was somewhat relieved. “Well, that buys us some more time.”

-X-

After a twenty-four hour stay Padmé and the twins were released from the medical center. After Anakin brought them to Padmé’s apartment and helped them get settled in he headed to the Temple for the council meeting.

After debriefings and other business having to do with the war the topic changed to the failed attempt to arrest the Chancellor. Anakin stated, “I feel Palpatine is going to strike against the Jedi very soon.”

Yoda nodded, “Sensed that too, I have.”

“I had a,” he looked at Yoda in the eye, “a– vision. The clone troopers were the ones attacking the Temple.” The anger in his voice was apparent and he didn’t bother to hide it from the Masters in the room. “After three years of fighting side by side, Palpatine is going to turn them against us.”

Obi-Wan sat back and stroked his beard. "They serve the Republic, not the Jedi. The Chancellor will not give up his emergency powers. It is only a matter of time before he address the Senate of his intentions to rule as Emperor and turns the Republic against us. Whenever this attack happens the Grand Army outnumbers the Jedi, but we have the Force on our side and we are a step ahead. Some of us should confront him and arrest him right away and this time succeed."

There was a moment of silence for Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin. The bodies, except for Master Windu’s, were sent to the Temple. It was a warning of what was to come.

Anakin kept his eyes on Obi-Wan. His anger rose as images Obi-Wan’s corpse in his arms returned. He then spoke up. "Still, we need to prepare a defense strategy and hide the younglings somewhere safe. I should go confront Sidious. I could have helped Master Windu but I was ordered stay here. We would have had Palpatine in custody right now."

"Absolutes the Jedi do not deal with. Strong enough you are not to face Sidious."

"With all due respect Master Yoda I am the chosen one and I feel I should be the one to go."

All the council members felt the tension building in the room and they looked at one another. Obi-Wan shook his head at Anakin’s arrogance. Yoda kept his eyes on Anakin. "Much confusion I still sense in you. Stay here, you will. Go will I to confront Sidious. Master Ti in charge of the Temple’s defense she will be. Follow her instructions you will. May the Force be with us."

Anakin did not stay at the temple. Instead he decided to go to Padmé's apartment. He needed to know she and the twins would be protected should the attack happen today.

Obi-Wan wanted to speak to Anakin about giving Yoda back talk. He may not have been his Padawan anymore but he still felt responsible for him. He saw Anakin head toward the exit and he followed, quite certain he was headed for the Senate Building.

-X-

Padmé put the twins down in their cribs. She admired the way Sabé decorated the nursery while she was in the med center but also felt sad she didn’t get a chance to set up their room herself. She looked over at Leia in her crib draped in pink and white lace. She watched her daughter sleeping, her breath in a slow steady rhythm. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Padmé turned to look over at Luke in his crib, draped in blue and white satin. He was fidgeting and squirming. His big blue eyes looked up at his mother. She smiled and brushed his peach fuzz, blonde hair with her fingers. She whispered, “Go to sleep now, Luke. I love you.”

Padmé thought about what their lives would be like now that she and Anakin have children. Their marriage was still a secret and only a select few people close to Padmé knew she was now a mother. She thought about how demanding being a Senator was and all the times her life was in danger. Time is precious. She wanted to be there for her children and didn’t want to miss out on their lives.

Padmé noticed Luke drifted off to sleep so she went to her bedroom to change into her Senatorial Robes. Her hair had already been styled and she dismissed her handmaidens. Sabé took Threepio to pick up some supplies while Dormé went ahead to the Senate as her decoy. While she was changing into her chemise, she felt Anakin come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Captain Typho must have let him trough security without her knowledge again. Padmé turned to face him.

"I’ve been called to attend a Senate Session. My attendance is required."

Anakin grunted with disapproval, "You should rest. Can’t you send someone else in your place?"

“No. I don’t want to raise any suspicion, besides this will be my last Session for a while. I resigned today.”

“How did the Queen react?”

“I just told her that I am now a mother to twins and I can’t continue to serve. She was very surprised but she agreed I was making the right decision.”

“She must have had many questions,” Anakin said.

“I told her only what she needed to know. She understood that I wanted to keep some answers private. In my public statement I will say I resigned because of health reasons. I will finish out the week when my interim arrives from Naboo.”

Anakin held her hands in his, afraid to let go. “So what does this mean? Are you going to stay here or go back to Naboo?”

Padmé looked down at their hands intertwined. “I thought we all could go to Naboo for a while and stay with my parents till we figure everything out.”

Anakin gave her a suspicious look. “You told them? Didn’t you?”

Padmé looked up into his eyes with confusion. “I thought we agreed this morning not to hide anymore. That we would tell only the people closest to us and leave all this behind and begin our lives together, quietly without the media’s attention.”

Anakin held on to Padmé and pulled her closer to him. “Our home is here. I can’t leave now.”

“Why not?” She paused and frowned, “You didn’t tell the Council.”

Anakin hesitated and then said, “I’ll tell the Council soon, and then we can leave for Naboo. I promise, my love.”

Anakin leaned down to kiss Padmé. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her his nightmare and he failed to mention that Palpatine was the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for. He didn’t want to leave the Order till he knew Sidious was destroyed; and if Anakin killed him himself and fulfilled the prophecy maybe he could convince the Council to let him still be a Jedi despite the fact that he disobeyed the Code.

Their kiss broke when a member of the Senator’s security team entered the room and cleared his throat. Masking his embarrassment he announced, “Master Kenobi is here to speak with Master Skywalker.”

A surprised Anakin found Obi-Wan in the common room. "Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I've been trying to catch up with you since you left the Council Chamber. You flew over here like a maniac. I-" Obi-Wan was cut short when he heard a baby crying in the distance.

Anakin looked toward the room and back at Obi-Wan. Padmé was busy getting dressed and he couldn't ignore his child. He figured this was as good a time as any to tell Obi-Wan the truth. Anakin walked into the nursery and picked up Luke. Cradling Luke in his arms he reached out through the Force to calm him. Obi-Wan walked in and couldn’t believe his eyes. He didn’t need to see how Luke resembled Anakin, and he didn’t need to use the Force to know Anakin was the child’s father. Obi-Wan had always known Anakin and Padmé had feelings for each other but was not aware of how far they had taken them. He then noticed another crib in the room draped in pink. “You’re their father.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Anakin hesitated to answer. “Yes, why are you looking at me like that?”

Obi-Wan felt sad and disappointed in Anakin. “I feel like I failed you. I couldn’t make you understand what it means to be a Jedi and to follow the Code. You couldn’t let go of your attachments.”

“Obi-Wan I understand all that but I am strong enough to do both. I can be a Jedi, a husband, and a father.” Anakin shifted the crying infant in his arms.

Obi-Wan didn’t want to believe how arrogant Anakin was being. “You are a powerful Jedi and the Chosen One, but that doesn’t mean you’re above the Code. None of us are. The rules are there for a reason. You can’t pick and chose which ones to follow.”

“I know how high you regard the Code, Obi-Wan, but maybe the Code is wrong. I am sorry that I lied to you all these years. I felt guilty about that but I don’t feel guilty for loving Padmé and I don’t regret marrying her.”

“You have to tell the Council.”

Anakin couldn’t look at him. He didn’t want to get expelled but couldn’t ask Obi-Wan to lie for him. “I’ll tell them once we’ve dealt with Sidious.”

Padmé walked in to check on the twins before she left. “Hello, Obi-Wan.”

“Hello, Padmé.” There was a small awkward silence before Padmé said, “I’m sorry you had to find out this way. We never meant to lie to you. Everything was just – complicated.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“I have to leave. I’m running late. Sabé and Threepio just informed me they are on their way back. Ani, could you stay here till they return?”

Anakin was still not happy about Padmé going to the Session but nodded. He could stay a few minutes and then go to the Senate. Confront Sidious just as the session was adjourned.

Luke still had not stopped crying. "Before you go I think Luke's got a- _situation_ here."

Padmé gave Anakin a _look_ and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile to himself. "You know how to change a diaper." With that Padmé gave her husband and children a kiss goodbye and said goodbye to Obi-Wan.

-X-

Somehow the news got around Coruscant that Senator Amidala was admitted to the hospital for an undisclosed health reason. Sidious knew better. He had known Padmé was pregnant and he found out through his spies that she was admitted early in the evening and close to midnight she delivered twins. A _Jedi_ did not leave her room till dawn.

Many good things would happen for Sidious tonight. As of this moment one of his Hands were eliminating the Separatist leaders on Mustafar. The Jedi would be killed, he would declare himself Emperor, but the prize he valued the most would be the abduction of the Skywalker twins.

Sidious turned on his comlink and the image of a Stormtrooper appeared. “Carry out Order 66”

“Yes, my lord.”

Sidious turned off his comlink and turned to one of his hired assassins. They gave each other a nod and the assassin left Palpatine’s office. Sidious made his way to the Senate Chamber, with an evil grin on his face the whole walk over.

-X-

Obi-Wan waited in the living room while Anakin was changing Luke. Anakin had done so only a few times but was still having trouble figuring out which way a diaper goes on. After building C3PO and making special modifications on his starfighter, a task like this should seem simple; but Threepio and his starfighter didn't cry and squirm like Luke was right now. After getting Luke back to sleep Anakin joined Obi-Wan in the living room. They turned on the HoloNet receiver to watch the Live Senate Session.

Palpatine stood in his pod in the center of the Senate Chamber. The hood of his blood red velvet robe was draped over his disfigured face. His new appearance showing the true evil person he was underneath. He started to elaborate and bring evidence forth on how the Jedi tried to assassinate him and take control of the Republic. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other expecting this to happen. They felt a great disturbance in the Force. Artoo was on the veranda and started beeping in what sounded like a screaming alert. Anakin and Obi-Wan came out to join him to see what the commotion was about. What they saw brought more pain and sorrow to what they already sensed through the Force. They saw the Jedi Temple under attack, smoke rising from its spires. They could feel the countless lives of their fellow Jedi transfer into the Force and the countless others that were still trying to defend themselves and the Temple.

This was much worse than his nightmare. The pain and suffering Anakin was feeling was real, surging through his body like an electric shock. The room seemed to be spinning beneath his feet. "We have to do something. He won’t get away with this. You should go to help the others defend the Temple and I should confront Sidious." Anakin was heading for his air speeder.

"Anakin, you need to stay here and watch your children. Yoda is on his way to face Sidious. I will go to the Temple."

Behind them Sabé and Threepio walked in. Seeing them walk in Anakin became more eager to leave. “Sabé is here now. We have to end this. I won’t have Sidious destroy the Jedi.”

Sabé having just walked in was taken back to see Anakin and Master Kenobi arguing in her mistress’s home. “What is going on here? Where is Senator Amidala?”

Anakin walked over to her, “She had to attend an urgent Senate-” Anakin felt something was wrong in the nursery and walked past Sabé, nearly knocking her over, to see what the disturbance was.

When he came to the threshold he found the figure of a man with his hood draped over his head standing over Leia's crib. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and ran toward the mysterious man prepared to defend his children. The man ignited his own red lightsaber to attack. Their lightsabers clashed and Anakin Force pushed him into the wall. The man quickly recovered and aimed to slash Anakin's head off when Obi-Wan's lightsaber interfered. Two against one they kept fighting and circling between the cribs. Sabé wanted to take the twins out of the room but found it hard to maneuver her way between the fighting to get to them. The hooded man attempted to slash Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan’s reflexes were quicker. He missed and grazed through Leia’s crib burning off the pink lace and satin and chopping one of the legs off. Before the crib could fall Anakin used the Force to hold it up and keep it leveled. Anakin didn't want this fight to continue so close to where his children were now crying. He aggressively advanced the man toward the window where he broke in. After breaking the glass with his lightsaber Anakin pushed the man out the window. Sabé screamed and quickly took the twins out of the room. Anakin released his Force hold and let the crib fall to the floor. Using the Force the man landed on the roof of the building stories below and across their building and ran toward his speeder.

Anakin was about to follow him when Obi-Wan grabbed his arm. "Go get Padmé. Take your family away from Coruscant." Then Obi-Wan jumped out the window and went after the kidnapper, jumping into the back of his speeder just in time.

Anakin turned toward the nursery. Except for the crib the damage was not bad. It was a shame the effort put into the décor was wasted. He helped the handmaiden put the twins down in Luke’s crib. “Sabé, pack as much as you can and as quickly as you can. We have to leave as soon as the Senate is dismissed.”

-X-

Palpatine was still speaking to the Senate. "The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning." The Senate Chamber thundered with applause. Padmé was not cheering. She turned to Senator Organa, "Well, this is the moment we discover if he intends to return the Republic to a democracy."

Palpatine made eye contact with Padmé, the stare of his eyes sending an ice-cold chill down her back. Padmé still would not look away, as if it was a staring contest she was determined to win. She shivered and Dormé asked, “Are you all right, my lady?”

Padmé did not break eye contact, “I’m fine.”

Palpatine continued speaking, "In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years. An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body, and a sovereign ruler chosen for life." The majority of the Senate stood up in their pods and continued to cheer and applaud.

Padmé eyes welled up with tears. "So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause." She said it more to herself than to Senator Organa. She couldn't believe her ears yet she wasn't surprised. The Republic hadn't been a democracy for some time now. She somehow knew Palpatine never intended to return his powers. Padmé was devastated. Bail started to stand, "We cannot let this happen." Padmé grabbed his arm to stop him, "Not now! There will be a time."

They both turned when Sabé entered the pod chamber. "Mil'lady, you must come with me. There's been-" she paused to whisper in Padmé’s ear, "a break in. Master Skywalker and the children are waiting outside."

"Senator Organa, please excuse me." Padmé quickly left not caring that the Senate was still in session.

-X-

Anakin was waiting by the speeder that he parked in an alley behind the Senate building. Luke and Leia had cried the whole ride over. While Sabé went inside to get Padmé, Anakin meditated to calm his nerves. He knew his children could sense his fear and anxiety but through his meditation they were able to calm down and go back to sleep. Anakin saw Padmé run towards him and she ran into his arms. "Sabé told me what happen. Are our children all right?" Padmé stepped into the speeder to check on the twins.

"They weren't harmed. We'll be safer once we leave Coruscant. I'll meet you at your ship. If I'm not there in an hour I'll meet you on Naboo."

She grabbed Anakin's arm, "Where are you going?"

"To confront Palpatine. He's the Sith Lord we've been looking for. I'm going to end this tonight."

After hearing Palpatine’s speech Padmé was not surprised by this news. Her first concern was to get as far away from the new Emperor and protect her children. He was not to be underestimated and if Anakin faced him tonight she feared she would lose him forever.

"Anakin, there will be a time to face him. Right now I need you and our children need you. I can’t protect them alone."

Anakin knew she was right but he still felt he had to fulfill his destiny before it was too late. "You will be all right. I can destroy him and then we won't have to run. We can be together and make things right again."

Padmé didn’t like the meaning behind those words. She had to find a way to persuade him to come with her. She took his face in her hands and looked deeply into his blue eyes, "I'm not leaving here without you. We have to protect our family now. You can confront Palpatine another time. Please, come with us."

Anakin knew arguing with his wife would be useless, especially since he knew she was right. However, deciding not to face Sidious that night was something he would regret for a long time.

_Disclaimer: Destiny Can Wait is a work of fan fiction.  
Author’s Note: Lyrics from ‘What’s Simple is True’ by Jewel. Some dialogue is from Revenge of the Sith._


	2. Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Anakin pledges himself to the Sith he feels Padme is in trouble. When he goes to her it changes the course of events. Together they go into hiding to protect their twins but Anakin still has a destiny to fulfill and demons to overcome.

****

**

Chapter 2 – Naboo

**

****

_Loving you isn’t the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things that I feel?_

-X-

Obi-Wan quietly hid in the back of the speeder, crouched in a fetal position on the floor waiting to see where this kidnapper was headed. He was a Force user and his weapon had a red blade. Even though he used the dark side he was not a Sith, that much Obi-Wan was certain of. A Sith Apprentice would not be given the measly task of kidnapping two Force sensitive infants.

Hiding across from the Senatorial Apartments, 500 Republica, the Dark Jedi did not sense Obi-Wan’s presence. When Obi-Wan jumped into the speeder it had not gone far so he knew what the man was waiting for. It was a shame he couldn’t warn Anakin of the Dark Jedi’s intentions to pursue him and the children so instead he took the time to clear his mind and think of a plan. He would stay crouched on the floor as long as possible. Even if this man caught up to Anakin and fought him Obi-Wan could spring from the back as a surprise attack. If things go differently he could stay hidden long enough to find out whom he was working for. 

Who could have hired him to kidnap the Skywalker twins? Not many people knew of the twins’ existence. Obi-Wan ran a mental list of the people that, as far as he knew, were aware of the twins. Was it possible that someone on Padmé’s security team, or personal staff, or even a political enemy was behind this? A Dark Jedi of all people was given the task to take the babies. It could be he was hired in the event he would need to defeat Anakin, although he was a poor match. What would be their motive? Obi-Wan knew of one man with a motive and his close relationship to Anakin could mean he knew of Padmé’s condition. Palpatine could be behind this but he had no proof. He trusted that the Force would give him the answers in time. He had to remain patient and calm so his presence would not be discovered.

x 

The Dark Jedi saw Skywalker and company leave the Senator’s veranda in their speeder, but where was that second Jedi, Kenobi? No time to worry about that now. He started the engine of his speeder to follow them.

He was ordered to bring the Skywalker twins to Darth Sidious and failing him was not an option. He would deliver those children one way or another.

The trail through Coruscant’s space lanes led them to a hidden alley behind the Senate building, a turn the Dark Jedi did not anticipate. The unexpected jerk of the speeder caused Obi-Wan to be thrown to the other side. Upon hearing a loud noise behind him, the Dark Jedi turned in his seat and looked behind him, while still driving the speeder. He saw Obi-Wan crept on the floor with a smile on his face. 

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan said. The Dark Jedi annoyed that his pursuit had been foiled ignited his lightsaber and stopped short. Obi-Wan leapt out of the backseat with his lightsaber activated. They both landed on the side walk beside the building. 

The Dark Jedi was a skilled fighter but it was obvious Obi-Wan would be the victor in this duel. Obi-Wan had been fighting in the Clone Wars for three years and his experience combined with allowing the Force to flow through him gave him the advantage. The faceless man was obviously in a rush to end this fight and go on with his pursuit. His aggressive moves were becoming sloppy and erratic. He moved his blade back to swing forward to slice Obi-Wan’s head off. The move was not quick enough.

When the Dark Jedi least expected it Obi-Wan struck him down, his blue blade went straight through the man’s torso. The black robed body slumped backwards onto the ground. Obi-Wan knelt down next to his lifeless form and pulled off his black hood. He was shocked to see the face of a young man, who was not much older than Anakin. In fact the shade of his hair and complexion were similar to Anakin’s. It saddened Obi-Wan’s heart to think that this young soul was lost to the dark side. Besides the person who hired him for this job, who would ever know he was now dead?

With a sad sigh Obi-Wan closed the young man’s eyes and placed his body into the driver’s side of the speeder. A Jedi did not dwell on such things and Obi-Wan quickly let his feelings pass. Obi-Wan noticed the Dark Jedi’s comlink in the speeder and put it in the pouch of his belt. If he could trace where any calls came from he could know who ordered the kidnapping. 

He sensed Anakin was near by and he made his way down the alley on foot toward his presence.

-X-

Anakin looked at the Senate Building. He wanted to go in there and kill Palpatine right in front of the Senate for the galaxy to see. Just unleash all that he was feeling by slicing the bastard in pieces. Padmé’s cool hands held his face and she urged him to look down at her. She moved her hands down to his forearms to drawn him closer to her. Her manicured nails were digging into his arm, even through the thick fabric he knew she would leave a mark on his flesh arm. Those brown eyes were more pleading than her words. He finally gave in. “Maybe you’re right, Padmé. Let’s get to your ship before it’s too late.”

Padmé was relieved and brought her lips to her husband’s but their kiss broke when they heard steps coming down the alley. Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and blocked Padmé. 

The figure came into view and Anakin immediately felt his former master’s presence. “Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?”

“The kidnapper was following you. He must have been working for someone very powerful or very rich not to give up his pursuit. We fought and I killed him. It is too dangerous for any of us to stay on Coruscant.”

Padmé nodded her gaze fixed on her husband, “We were about to leave ourselves.”

-X-

Obi-Wan, the Skywalkers, and the droids made their way to Padmé’s ship to prepare for a quick takeoff. Earlier when Padmé had left the session she gave Sabé and Dormé orders. Should anyone become suspicious and ask, Sabé would report that after running errands for Senator Amidala she went back to her quarters and remained there the whole night and never heard a word from her mistress. Dormé would find where Captain Typho was waiting for them so he can go to Padmé’s ship and begin the preflight checklist. He would then take the Senator’s speeder to the garage and report that they left the Senator after they escorted her home. Dormé would disguise herself as the Senator until her replacement arrived.

Padmé and Sabé and Dormé had a tearful goodbye. They knew they would mostly likely not see each other again for quiet awhile. They couldn’t believe after so many years that this was how things were ending. Sabé and Dormé both promised to take what they knew about tonight and Padmé’s twins to their grave. 

When they arrived to the docking bay Captain Typho insisted on coming with Padmé for security but he was ordered to stay on Coruscant and watch over any activity and news during the next dew days. If their escape were to succeed it must look like Senator Amidala never left the planet.

Anakin and Padmé piloted her ship through Coruscant’s atmosphere. Obi-Wan strapped himself into a chair behind Anakin’s and kept and eye on the twins who were, miraculously, sleeping in their speeder seats. The noisy droids were kept outside the cockpit.

As they flew through the clouds and dark smoke rising miles into the atmosphere from the Jedi Temple, a dark mood came over Anakin. The Temple was gone, they were flying through the smoke and he could have prevented it if only he destroyed Sidious the night he had his vision of the Temple in flames. No, even before that, the moment Palpatine, the man he thought of as a friend and mentor, revealed he was the Sith Lord. Now Anakin couldn’t get his nightmare out of his head. Maybe the only way to do that was to bring justice and security back to the galaxy and rebuild the Jedi Order. It wasn’t until they made there way into hyperspace that Anakin turned in his seat and broke the silence. “We should have gone back to the Temple.”

Padmé and Obi-Wan looked at each other then at Anakin. Padmé was the first to speak. “What are you talking about? After everything that has happened tonight how can you think of going back there?”

He turned to Obi-Wan, “We should have seen if there were any survivors. We should send an encoded signal to any Jedi who may have escaped and meet somewhere safe. We have to come up with a plan to overthrow the Emperor.”

Padmé reached out her hand to caress Anakin’s cheek. “I know how hard tonight has been. You have lost your home, the Jedi Order, your way of life but we still have each other. We are still a family and together we will survive.” 

Anakin took her hand away from his face. This was the last thing he wanted to hear. Why wasn’t she on his side? “What happened tonight was a crime. I can’t just run away and hide. I have to do something about it.” 

Obi-Wan tried to talk some sense into his former Padawan, “You’re right. It was an act of evil and it is not easy for any of us to walk away, but we cannot dwell on the past. We survived and we should trust in the Force the guide us.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, _not another lecture_. “That’s your answer. Trust in the Force. The Force has not been on our side!” He stood up so fast that if the seat were not bolted it would have flipped over. “Did you not see the Temple in ruins? Did you not feel the pain and death from our fellow Jedi?”

“Anakin, calm down.”

“Calm down? How can I stay calm?” Anakin’s raised voice stirred the infants and they were now wailing. Padmé turned in her seat to try to calm them. Anakin continue on, “The Jedi have been purged tonight and I almost lost my children and you’re sitting there numb and preaching Jedi lore!”

Padmé put a stop to his rant. “ _Anakin_. Go take a cold shower and cool off. Let us get to Naboo first where the twins will be safe and then we can talk about this further.” 

Anakin stormed out of the cockpit. Padmé gave Obi-Wan an apologetic look but he turned away. He gazed at the streaming star lines with a tired, tearful look his eyes and then let his head fall into his hand.

“Obi-Wan,-”

“Padmé, if you don’t mind I’d like some time alone.”

Padmé nodded and took her crying children to the sleeping quarters.

-X-

Anakin stepped into the cabin to find his wife changing into her sleep gown. It was way too big for her now but Sabé had all of two minutes to pack and the closet was filled with maternity wear. The elaborate purple senate gown she wore that night hung by the closet. The twins were asleep again. Through the sound of the shower he heard Padmé sing to them and their cries died down. He didn’t mean to disturb them but he wasn’t any less upset.

Padmé saw him enter with just a towel around his waist and quickly threw him a pair of sleep pants. “Feel better?”

“How could he just sit there and act so indifferent?” Anakin changed and threw his dirty clothes into a bag at the bottom of the closet.

“He is hurting too,” she said with sympathy.

“What did he say to you?” Anakin demanded.

Padmé stopped searching through her bag to look at her husband square in the eyes. “He didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to, and I think your behavior earlier was insensitive.”

Anakin pointed to himself and gritted, “ _I’m_ insensitive?”

“Anakin, he’s lived in the Temple with the Jedi his entire life. He has never known anything else. Don’t believe for a second he’s not in pain. You’re both going to need each other right now. He’s just grieving the best way he knows how.”

“You mean the way the Jedi taught him to. And what does he plan to do? Hide in some corner of the galaxy till he’s eventually hunted down?” He began to pace the cabin like a caged animal, “He thinks he has all the answers. ‘Trust in the Force.’ He just has to remind me that I’m not the perfect Jedi, that I can’t be trusted because I was Palpatine’s pawn. Master Windu ordered me to stay behind. They never trusted me.”

He realized he was speaking without thought and slumped down onto the bed. Padmé sat besides him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. This scene was too reminiscent. There were obviously other issues on his mind but she brought back the one at hand. “Obi-Wan does trust you. And he is not perfect. He’s not the only Jedi to form an attachment to someone.” Anakin looked at her with curiosity as she continued. “He loves you, Anakin. He knew how we felt about each other. He even found us together on Naboo, at my home no less, the last time we were together. Whether he knew it or not your Master turned a blind eye to our relationship and kept it from the Council. And just a few hours ago killed the man who threatened to take your children. You’re like a brother to him, Anakin and now you are all he has left.”

Anakin bowed his head and sighed. What she said made sense. There were many times Padmé came up in conversation and Obi-Wan warned him about his feelings for her. While he never informed the Council it could be one of the factors why Obi-Wan believed he was not ready to become a Master. But Obi-Wan was the only family he had besides Padmé and his children. The image from his nightmare burned behind his eyes, his Master’s dead body in his arms. He stood up and grabbed a shirt. 

As he approached the cockpit Anakin realized he sensed Obi-Wan in meditation. He was sitting back in the chair, his eyes closed but very aware he was not alone. Anakin noticed his clothes were a bit worse for wear after his fight in the alley. He could have left the Jedi Master to continue his serene state but it was a long journey to Naboo and he wanted to get this out now. 

“Obi-Wan?” The Master opened his eyes to look at him. Anakin took the seat beside him. “I never did thank you for going after that man.”

“You don’t have to thank me. If he succeeded things would be far worse right now.” Obi-Wan said with some certainty but more with sorrow.

Anakin nodded. “This is far from over. Palpatine will pay for what he has done.”

“Do you think he’s the one who sent that Dark Jedi?”

“I have no doubt.” Anakin stared out the view port. “Turns out my secret marriage was not so secret after all. Palpatine admitted to me that the Holy Man who officiated the ceremony was a _good_ friend of his. Also, Palpatine knew Padmé was pregnant, even before I did. Right now I don’t even want to think about what his plans were for my children.”

Obi-Wan pulled out an object from his belt. “He had this in his speeder.” He handed the comlink to Anakin. “Maybe we can trace it.”

“What for? This evidence won’t do us any good.” He handed it back. “I don’t need a trace on a comlink to tell me what I already know.”

Anakin had a point. Who out there would convict the newly self proclaimed Emperor for attempted kidnapping? He had control of the courts and the children belonged to an enemy of the Empire. He might be viewed as the twins’ savior. Besides it would be better if they had the proof he was behind the war. Then perhaps they’d have a chance.

Both Jedi sat in silence, each in their own thoughts till Anakin asked, “Do you feel like we abandoned them? We could have gone back to help them but we ran the other way.”

“The battle was over by the time we left. We have no reason to assume that others didn’t escape too. We were not meant to be there during the attack. The only reason I can imagine why has to do with protecting Leia and Luke.”

Anakin smiled at the irony of it all. Jedi weren’t allowed to have children and if at some point Obi-Wan had informed the Council of his relationship with Padmé the twins mostly like would never have existed.

-X-

Anakin was not getting any sleep that night. He couldn’t close his eyes without seeing the Temple on fire. Not to mention that fact that the bed was cramped. He didn’t mind Padmé sleeping against him, which was actually comforting. He wondered why they always made the beds on spacecraft so confined. There should be more legroom and he started designing a skiff in his mind that would allow for larger sleeping quarters, but was to tired to work out the details. He wondered if Obi-Wan had it any better sleeping on the sofa in the lounge area.

Anakin looked down at Padmé. She looked comfortable. At least someone was getting a peaceful sleep. If anyone deserved it, it was Padmé. Watching her sleep and concentrating on her presence brought some peace of mind. Her cheek was pressed up against the side of his bare chest and her long curls cascaded down her back. His prosthetic hand rested on her waist and he wished he could feel her silky gown and curvy form under his hand. Anakin took in a deep breath and started to match his breathing with hers. He watched as his breath blew her hair back and forth across her forehead just as he felt her breath ride across his chest in warm waves. Soon he was drifting off to sleep. Everything was peaceful until Luke started crying. Padmé was about to go to her child when Anakin offered to take her turn, even though he took the last few turns. He wasn’t sleeping anyway and felt she needed the rest more than he did. Anakin could always use certain Jedi techniques to regain his energy when not sleeping for a long period of time.

Anakin took Luke to the kitchenette and took out a bottle Padmé prepared earlier. He noticed it was the last one, which meant Padmé would have to nurse the rest of the night. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut with his fingers for not thinking this through before. Now he saw why alternating shifts was a good idea.

Anakin tested the milk’s temperature on his wrist and licked off the drop. There was something about tasting his wife’s milk that he liked. It was one of the few things about late night feeding he could look forward too. Luke began to stir again. “Okay, okay. Patience Luke.” 

When he returned to their sleeping quarters he found Padmé nursing Leia.

“Did he finish the whole bottle?”

“Yes, they’re all finished.”

“That’s all right. On Coruscant it is almost dawn anyway and I am still on their time. I can prepare more when I get up.”

Anakin sat next to his wife and shifted Luke in his arms to face him. “He doesn’t want to go back to sleep.” Anakin nuzzled his face close to Luke’s and kissed his cheeks.

The contradiction made Padmé laugh. The Hero With No Fear, a strong warrior cuddling his son in the most tender and, dare she think it, the cutest way she had ever seen him. 

“He looks so much like you. Do you see it?”

Anakin shrugged. “He has my eyes.”

Padmé looked down at Leia and lightly traced her eyebrow down to her chin. “Dormé and Sabé, even Captain Typho, have said that Leia has my eyes,” she shook her head, “but she doesn’t. She has Shmi’s eyes.” Anakin looked down into his daughter’s eyes and couldn’t believe he didn’t noticed before. He was mixed with feelings of pride and grief. Anakin slowly nodded. 

Padmé saw his somber expression. “You haven’t slept. Are you still having nightmares?”

“They will always plague me.”

Padmé pursed her lips. “You shouldn’t think that way. Give it time.” She looked back down at Leia and over to Luke. She almost was afraid to ask but knew of the possibility. “Do you think they will have the same ability?”

Anakin knew she was speaking of receiving visions, not simply having a traumatizing nightmare. “I really don’t know. They are strong in the Force but we won’t know for a while if they can have prophetic visions.”

-X-

Naboo was just as beautiful as ever, as if the sun that set for the Republic and was reborn into the dark Empire hadn’t touched it. The hemisphere where the Naberrie family lived was in the end of its summer season.

Ruwee and Jobal were both excited and relieved when their daughter and newborn grandchildren arrived safe, especially after they heard of the events that took place before they departed Coruscant. They were both grateful for Obi-Wan and Anakin’s protection, although there was noticeable distance between Ruwee and Anakin. Both of Padmé’s parents still had to adjust to the shocking news that Padmé and Anakin eloped three years ago and kept it a secret just as long. Jobal was quick to warm up to Anakin once she started doting on her beautiful grandchildren. Jobal often suggested they have her great uncle, who was a Holy Man, come and bestow the traditional Nubian blessing on the twins. Being that they were supposed to be hiding Padmé thought it would be unwise to let more people know she was at her parents’ home with her children and two Jedi, who were now considered outlaws in the Empire.

About a week after they arrived on Naboo an encoded message was sent from Captain Typho. He went through great lengths to erase the records of the twins’ birth and destroy any evidence that they were ever at the Senator’s apartment should anyone from law enforcement or the HoloNews investigate. Also in an attempt to throw off Palpatine from Anakin’s tracks the body of the Dark Jedi behind the Senate Building was brought to the Temple and disguised as Anakin’s. The Clone Troopers identified him as Anakin and therefore his name was on the list of the Jedi who died. However, whether all this trouble was worth it is anyone’s guess. Sidious still had one of his hired assassins missing. 

Anakin kept mostly to himself as he was still having nightmares about the Temple and he was hell-bent on going after the new Emperor. His brooding moods did not go unnoticed, especially by Ruwee.

Anakin was in the nursery Jobal and Sola had decorated before they even arrived on Naboo. He had been trying to meditate when he heard Leia crying out. He finished changing her diaper and put her back down in her crib only to pick her up again when she cried out to be held. “Shhh. You’re going to wake your brother.” He walked over to the window to look out into the garden. “Look there’s mommy and Uncle Obi-Wan.” Anakin held Leia up to the window but she did not like the sudden change in position and fussed to be held in his arms. “Calm down. You’re so feisty.” 

He continued to watch them from above and wondered what they were talking about. He saw Obi-Wan place his hand on Padmé’s shoulder in a comforting manner and she placed her hand on top of his. Anakin’s chest burned with a tinge of jealousy that grew when he saw them laughing. He looked down at _his_ daughter and wondered if his own instincts were deceiving him. He held Leia up to his eye level and looked into her brown eyes. They were soft and warm like his mother’s were. Leia let out a screeching wail and Anakin held her up against his chest so she could rest her head on his shoulder. With his left hand he patted and rubbed her back to comfort her and her crying ceased. He then stretched out with his feelings searching for the truth and was reminded of the time a little less than a year ago when he had ten days leave from serving in the Clone Wars and met up with Padmé on Naboo. In his heart he knew that Padmé was always his faithful wife. _What as I thinking? There is no doubt that you’re mine_. He kissed Leia’s forehead before placing her in her crib. She looked up at her father and stretching out her arms to be held again. She was cold and wanted the warmth of his arms. Anakin swaddled her in a blanket as he called Threepio into the room, “Threepio, tell her one of your stories to get her to go to sleep.”

“I don’t know any stories Master Anakin.”

“Tell her how you met Artoo.”

-X-

“I too hope he does not do anything foolish.” Obi-Wan placed his hand on Padmé’s shoulder. “I trust that he will put his family before his desire to get revenge. I worry that he will kill Sidious for all the wrong reasons, which will lead Anakin down a dark path. His judgment is very clouded.”

Padmé placed her hand on top of his. “I’ve been afraid of the same thing.” They dropped their hands. “I keep thinking a day will come when he won’t listen to me anymore. That he’ll think I am holding him back and then I’ll lose him.” Padmé let out a small laugh, “I think to get through to Anakin I may have to go into aggressive negotiations.” 

Obi-Wan shared her laugh and added in all seriousness, “I believe you have more influence over him than you think.”

Padmé gave him an unsure smile. “He still has nightmares. Not even meditating before bed has helped. As usual he won’t open up to me. Could you talk to him, please?”

"What makes you think he would talk to me?”

“I don’t know but I’ve tried every night and now I am asking for your help. You were his teacher and maybe it’s something he feels I won’t understand. Perhaps he’d feel more comfortable talking to you about it.”

Obi-Wan complied, “I’ll talk with him.” 

“What are you two talking about?” Anakin came to Padmé’s side and put his arm tightly around her waist.

“We were just discussing Captain Typho’s message and whether Palpatine bought the diversion.” She didn’t completely lie. That was what they had started out talking about. 

“I doubt it. He is smarter than that. It’s only a matter of time before he finds us here. Your parent’s home and your house in the Lake Country will be the first place he looks. I think we should move to a different part of the country and hide there till we come up with something. I don’t want to put your family in danger and Varykino is large and secluded enough that we could easily hide the twins there.”

“I think that is a wise idea. The summer is almost over and anyone vacationing there will be leaving for the cities soon. We will have more privacy. I’ll go talk to my parents about it.” Anakin watched Padmé slipped away from his hold and walk into the house.

Obi-Wan felt his friend’s possessive mood and broke his attention away. “Padmé mentioned you still have nightmares. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You can help me destroy Sidious. Only then will the nightmares stop.”

Obi-Wan was a bit skeptical. It was one’s subconscious thoughts that made one dream. “You think Sidious is the cause of your nightmares? What exactly do you dream about?” 

Anakin looked at him and thought about whether he should tell him anything. “I feel like such a fool for trusting Palpatine. I should have seen it all along.”

“Anakin, we have all been fooled. Even Master Yoda could not see that Palpatine and Sidious were one in the same.”

“I could have figured it out much sooner if I looked closer.” Anakin shifted his eyes away. “I should probably confess something to you. When I killed Dooku he – he was unarmed. I had him as a prisoner and Palpatine urged me to kill him because he was too dangerous to be kept alive. I know it was wrong and not the Jedi way but I did it anyway. It felt good to do it. It felt right. I was getting revenge for losing my arm, for almost killing us on Geonosis, for the war he started and taking me away from Padmé. Now I look back on what happened and I see the signs were right there. It was all a test that Palpatine set up for me and depending on your point of view, I passed. If I only saw back then what was really going on I could have killed Sidious right then and there.” Anakin paused and shook his head before he continued. “If Padmé hadn’t gone into labor when she did and I was still haunted by my nightmares of her dying, I know I would have become Sidious apprentice.”

“Looking back on all these possibilities will not help matters. What is important is that you see things for what they are now. Choosing the dark side is the quick and easy path, not the right one. Admitting that is a step closer to fighting the temptation, and forgiving yourself.”

“I don’t feel any different. I still feel lost. I know I am not the Jedi I should be. The worst part is, is that I can justify becoming a Sith because it would be worth it. He offered me a power I never felt I could find as a Jedi. A power I would have used to protect Padmé.”

“Do you think that’s what Padmé would have wanted?” Anakin and Obi-Wan tuned to the voice that interrupted what they thought was a private discussion and saw Ruwee. “You don’t know your wife at all if you think she would follow you down that dark path. Saving Padmé would not have been your primary reason for becoming a Sith. It would have been your own selfish desire for power.” 

Anakin could not believe that the first time since they arrived that his father-in-law chose to acknowledge him was to accuse him of being selfish. “I have always put Padmé before myself. I can protect her from anything and she knows that. That is why she would follow me to the ends of the galaxy.”

“You’re a fool if you really believe that and if you did put her first you would have let her go. Instead you persuaded her to marry you and keep it a secret. She has been living a lie for you. If you really loved her you would never have let such a thing happen. Look where your actions have led you. Now even your children are in danger and you are on the run.”

On some level Anakin knew he was right and he had no answer to defend his actions. His defeat made his blood boil and he knew he had to get away before he did something he would regret. He turned on his heal and stormed off. Ruwee and Obi-Wan jumped as a clay flowerpot on the window ledge from the second story exploded and shattered to the ground. 

_Author’s Note: Lyrics from ‘Go Your Own Way’ by Fleetwood Mac_


	3. A Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jobal plans a blessing ceremony for Padmé and Anakin and their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains some sexual content.

****

**

Chapter 3 – A Blessing

**

****

 

_I am wanting,_  
And I am needing you  
To be here  
Inside the absence of fear 

-X-

Everyone expected one of the Emperor’s men to search Padmé’s home in Varykino, to either come after them, or find any evidence to their whereabouts, but no one ever came. No one even came to question her family or former staff to find where she and Anakin are. Her parents’ and her sister’s homes weren’t under surveillance. That didn’t mean it was safe to stay at Ruwee and Jobal's home. While it _looked_ like the Emperor has left them alone appearances could be deceiving.

The Skywalkers and Obi-Wan quickly and quietly moved into a secluded home in the Lake Country. Sola’s husband, Darred, designed it and he and Sola still owned the home and land around it. It was a beautiful Naboo design, but smaller than the usual homes built in the area, with 7 bedrooms, 5 refreshers, a kitchen and dinning hall, an entertainment room, a study complete with library, and a gymnasium. There was also a water level garage beneath the home that held 2 small yachts. 

Still, the house certainly was big enough to give each of them their space. It was a quiet place to recuperate, _some of the time_ , at least when the twins were asleep it was. Both Padmé and Anakin were sleep deprived. Anakin was more so, since he was awake some nights disturbed by images of his nightmare still reoccurring. 

Despite Anakin’s urge to fly back to Coruscant and kill the Sith Lord he felt now was not the time to leave. Taking care of the twins was a two-person job. It wasn’t always pleasant when the babies kept unusual and out of sync schedules, would cry all night instead of sleep, spit up on him, or when Luke decided to grace him with a golden shower, but they were his children and he didn’t want to miss the experience. Besides, they were safely hidden for the moment. What if he did manage to persuade Obi-Wan to come with him and someone came after Padmé and the twins in his absence? 

There were more reasons to stay of course. His mind was clouded. Should Anakin face the Sith he was unsure of the outcome. What if he couldn’t kill him? What if he did fall to the dark side? Ruwee was right, that is not what Padmé would want. 

To give his mind a break from his thoughts Anakin often asked Obi-Wan to spar with him or he would tinker and fix the yachts or any other mechanics he could find laying around. 

When the children were asleep and Jedi were off sparring, Padmé would take a swim. It had been more than a year since she had a chance to swim in the lake. It was her “me” time to just clear her mind and get back into shape.

She stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom before turning in for the night. She turned to her side, front, side, back and front again trying to remember if she looked the same way she did before she was pregnant. A small sigh escaped her lips as she ran her hands over her abdomen and hips. 

“You are beautiful.” Padmé shifted her eyes and saw Anakin come into view in the mirror. He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her left shoulder.

“You’re lying,” she retorted in jest.

“Don’t call me a liar,” he said playfully as he faced her, cupping her face in his hands and leaning in to kiss her tenderly. He started to pull away but Padmé put her fingers through his soft hair and pressed harder against his mouth as an invitation for something more. Her hands moved down to his shoulders to slide his robe off on to the floor then came around his waist to untie his drawstring. 

Padmé didn't realize how much she missed being with her husband this way. With all that had been going on recently, sex was not the first thing on her mind. Judging by her husband's hungry kisses it had been on his and he was holding back waiting for when she was ready to be intimate with him again.

Anakin broke away. "Are you sure?" Padmé nodded as she took possession of his lips again, entering his mouth with her tongue. 

Anakin placed his hands on her waist and grabbed on to the silky fabric, rolling it until it was above her waist. He ran his left hand over her warm skin and slid off her underwear. She took over and pulled the nightgown over her head and then jumped up on to her husband wrapping her legs around his waist. Anakin moved his lips down her neck and lower to cover to the tip of her breast with his mouth. A sweet taste dropped on his tongue. He felt her warm breath on his neck as she lightly moaned his name. 

He walked over to their bed and laid her down. He kneeled above her to remove his pants. Padmé lifted herself up to kiss his neck and run her hands over his back. She had knotted the string before and frustrated with the delay he snapped the string apart and threw his pants across the room before giving himself to his wife completely.

-X-

Obi-Wan poured himself a fresh cup of caff and stood at the window to watch the sun rise above the hills in the distance. Except for the birds chirping it was a quiet morning but nothing else was expected in the secluded country. It was a quick turn of events from always being on the move. Obi-Wan had no idea where he would go from here. What would become of his life now that the Order was destroyed? He suspected many Jedi escaped and are now hiding, rebuilding their lives in someway, blending in with civilians. According to the Holo News some who escaped the purge were found trying to build a rebellion and they were killed. Others tried to reclaim the Temple and were shot on scene, even with HoloNet reporters filming.

It will be a long slow road to rebuild what they had lost. 

The distant sound of the communicator clicking disrupted his thoughts. Obi-Wan answered and greeted Jobal, “Good morning Mrs. Naberrie.”

“Good morning Obi-Wan. I hope I am not calling too early but I must speak with Padmé.”

“Hold on. I will call her. She is usually feeding the twins at this time.”

Jobal smiled, “Of course. How are they?”

“Oh, they keep things interesting around here.” Obi-Wan put Jobal on hold and called the intercom in the master bedroom. An answer came on _audio_ only. 

 

“Don’t answer it,” Anakin’s voice said muffled in kisses. His lips continued to nibble the back of her shoulder as his hand slid down his wife’s torso and between her legs. 

“I already did. Anakin stop that he can hear us!” Padmé gasped. Turning around she playfully pushed Anakin onto his back and pinned his arms down. Anakin gave her a mischievous grin. 

 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and wanted to get this conversation over with. “Good morning Padmé. Your mother is calling for you on the com-system. 

 

“Thank you. I’ll be right there to take it,” she said quickly and switched off the intercom.

As Anakin looked up at his wife and ran his fingers up and down the small of her back he said, “You’re coming back to bed, right?”

“No,” Padmé teased.

He wrapped his arms completely around her body. “I’m not letting you go till you say yes.” One of his hands glided down her smooth arm and brought her hand to his lips. With just a light touch he licked her wrist, up her palm till he let his tongue slide between her first and second finger.

His blue eyes never broke contact with hers. She arched an eyebrow. “Yes, I’ll be back. After I talk to my mom and check on the twins.” She gave him a quick open mouth kiss and got dressed.

x

Padmé sat down, took a deep breath and combed her hair with her fingers then took her mom off hold. “Hi mom.”

“Morning darling. I hope I am not calling too early.”

“No, I was up. Is everything all right?”

“Everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know that Sola and I have planned a blessing ceremony for Luke and Leia and we’ll be there by noon. Oh and we also thought it would be nice if you and Anakin renewed your commitment vows.”

“Mom you didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s no trouble. It’s going to be beautiful, you’ll see. I wanted to do it sooner but we had to wait for Uncle Jan to return from a retreat.”

“I don’t think it is right to bring him into all of this.”

“Don’t worry about a thing. He understands the situation. He can keep a vow of silence. I have outfits for the babies. I found your old blessing gown for Leia and I bought a dress for you and a suit for Anakin. Sola and I have been cooking up a storm yesterday and we don’t have to worry about flowers because I think the garden will be the perfect spot. So what do you think?”

Padmé saw her mom could hardly contain her excitement and didn’t have the heart to say no after all the planning she did. She put on her best smile and said, “I think I’ll see you at noon.”

“Perfect! I love you darling.”

“I love you too, mom.” Padmé ended the call and sighed.

 

When she walked into the nursery she found Anakin in the rocking chair feeding Luke. He looked up at her. “What did your mom say?”

“Well,…”

-X-

Padmé’s parents, Sola, Darred, their children and Jobal’s Great-uncle Jan arrived exactly at noon. When they arrived Darred, Obi-Wan and Uncle Jan began to set out the food. Sola and her daughters helped Padmé get ready. Jobal and Ruwee went to the nursery to dress their youngest grandchildren.

Anakin walked down the hallway toward the nursery. He felt uncomfortable in the suit Jobal brought him. He had never worn such rich fabrics in his life. He straightened his shoulders, pulled down his waistcoat, brushed his hand across the black light wool fabric and buttoned the collar at his throat. If he tried to relax he might look undistinguished. He stopped just outside the nursery when he heard Ruwee talking. “I don’t trust him. He is angry and arrogant. He is going to put his family in danger if he decides to go up against the Emperor.”

Jobal laid Luke down on the changing table to dress him. “You’re over reacting. The boy is just grieving. He’s lost his friends, been labeled a traitor to a Republic he fought hard to save and almost lost his children. He’s allowed to be upset, but things will turn around, you’ll see. He was already in better spirits when we arrived and once things settle down he can work so he won’t feel so bored out here. Padmé said he liked to build things. He built C-3PO. Maybe he can work with Darred at the architectural firm.” 

“Under what name? He can’t use the name Anakin Skywalker ever again.”

“So he’ll follow Naboo’s tradition and use Padmé’s last name.” Anakin cringed at that thought. Padmé had said she didn’t expect him to take her name and their children would be given his. Her nieces would carry on the name Naberrie. Their children would carry on the name Skywalker. 

Jobal continued, “I think this new life will be better for both of them. I never did agree with the Jedi rule of no attachment. How can one deny him or her self their emotions?”

“It’s supposed to keep them focused on what they devoted their life too.” Jobal shooed her hand toward her husband. “Don’t dismiss me. Does he seem focused to you? He knew I was right that day. It is greedy and selfish to be both married and a Jedi.” Anakin had to hold himself back from going in there and losing his temper again. Today was not the day for that and he was interested in hearing more of what they had to say.

“I think having a family would only make the Jedi stronger. Look, I agree that the way they went about it has upset me greatly. By eloping and keeping their marriage a secret I missed out on an important part of my baby girl’s life. Not to mention it was irresponsible to get pregnant when no one was supposed to know about their relationship in the first place.” Jobal paused to let out a sigh and pull Luke’s shirt over his head, “But everything happens for a reason and here we are now. Our grandchildren are being blessed and it’s my daughter’s wedding day.”

“It’s not her wedding day.” Ruwee pointed out.

Jobal ignored him and continued, “Ever since Padmé’s term as Queen ended I’ve been urging her to retire from politics and think about herself. She’s dedicated most of her life to others and I am very proud of her. I wish there were more politicians like her in the galaxy. It wouldn’t be in this mess if there were but life doesn’t work that way. The galaxy is changing now and Padmé can’t afford to put her life in danger anymore. She’s going to live here with her husband and her children and they’re going to be safe.”

Ruwee let the issue rest for now and kept silent. Anakin stepped into the room and they turned when they heard him. A bright smile spread across Jobal’s face. “Anakin you look handsome. That suit is a perfect fit.”

“Thank you.” He still felt like an impostor and brought his hands behind his back. 

“I think I’ll see if they need any help downstairs,” Ruwee said as he brushed past Anakin.

Jobal held Luke up and showered his cheek with kisses. “Your son is all dressed and looks so beautiful.” She placed him back in his crib and went to dress Leia next. 

Anakin stepped in and picked up his daughter. “I’ll help you with Leia. She can get fussy when she’s being changed.”

Jobal laughed, “I noticed. Luke is a lot like how Padmé was as a baby. So calm and playful.”

“He has his moments. Leia is the fussy one though. I found that singing to her helps calm her down. Maybe she just does it to hear my voice.”

“What do you sing?”

Anakin gave a small smile, “It’s a song my mother used to sing to me when we were low on money or a sand storm was howling outside. It’s really sad but also full of hope.” Jobal watched as he sang a slow and soft melody to Leia and she gave her father her full attention as he dressed her in a gold velvet and lace dress that was once Padmé’s. 

It was more than just the song that soothed Leia. Jobal had seen it before, how each twin responded and interacted with Anakin differently than with anyone else, even Padmé. There was some mysterious and invisible plane reserved just for them.

Jobal picked up her grandson and they made their way downstairs. “You make it look so easy. I suppose that it has more to do with your bond with them through the Force than a beautiful song.”

Anakin nodded. “The Force is strong with them. They will become powerful Jedi.”

Jobal raised her eyebrows, “You’re going to train them? Won’t the Emperor sense their presence?”

“I plan to take him out long before they are ready to begin training.”

Avoiding such a tense discussion she responded, “We won’t talk about such things today.”

-X-

Almost everyone was gathered in the garden. Jobal was acting as if this was her daughter’s actual wedding and kept Padmé inside the house so that the groom would not see her. Padmé felt guilty for lying to her for over three years so she went along with it to make her mother happy. She stood there while her mother fixed her hair and made sure her dress looked flawless. She wore an empire cut gown in ivory and amethyst brocade satin with long tight sleeves that came off her shoulders. She wore the japor snippet Anakin gave her as a child around her neck. Her long brown curls were pulled away from her face and cascaded down her back. Instead of a veil her hair was adorned with diamond and amethyst barrettes. Her nieces were playing with her small train, lifting it in the air and letting it settle to the ground.

“Mom? Thank you for planning all this. I know I protested at first but I am glad you did it anyway.” This felt right. She could finally acknowledge her husband to her family. In some strange way this ceremony felt symbolic of a new start, and the Holyman was someone they could trust. The Holyman who had married them years earlier was a member of the civil clergy, not the Holy Order, and he told Palpatine about their marriage ceremony. She had not known he was a friend of the Chancellor’s at the time but her choice of people to officiate was limited and made in haste.

“You don’t have to thank me. You’re my daughter and I wanted to do this for you and Anakin. This is only the beginning of a new life.”

“We shall see,” Padmé said with a small smile.

x

Anakin entered the garden and saw the ceremony was about to begin. Sola and Darred were over by the fountain. Threepio and Artoo were by an apple tree talking about whatever droids talk about. Obi-Wan and Uncle Jan were standing by the entrance to the gazebo. Jan, on the account that he was losing his hearing, was speaking very loudly to Obi-Wan about how life in the seminary was the same as life at the Jedi Temple and if he had the gift of the Force he would make a good Jedi.

Anakin saw Ruwee inside the gazebo doting over the twins in their bassinets. Anakin squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and walked over to him. “Mr. Naberrie, I wanted to speak to you.” Ruwee gave him his attention.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior that day in the garden. I shouldn’t have lost my temper. You are only looking out for your daughter like any father would. What you said about me letting her go if I really loved her, well maybe you see it that way but I know we were meant to be together. I love her and I’ll do anything to make sure she is always safe and happy.”

“When you came to my home as Padmé’s protector I liked you and trusted you. Getting married was not the smartest thing either of you ever did.” He paused and gave a small smile. “I know Padmé loves you very much. I can see you make her happy. I know my daughter wouldn’t have made a commitment to just anyone and that counts for something. I accept your apology but you still have to earn my trust again.”

That went better than Anakin thought it would. “Thank you, sir.”

x

When the ceremony was ready to begin everyone gathered inside the gazebo. Sola and Darred sat with their daughters between them and Obi-Wan sat next to Darred. Jan and Anakin stood in the middle and everyone watched as Ruwee and Jobal walked with Padmé from the house and down the trail. She was such a vision Anakin thought for a moment he had died. Padmé kissed her parents and took her place next to her husband locking her arm with his.

Jan began the ceremony in a loud booming voice as he read his notes. “Welcome friends and family to this joyous occasion. Today we will witness as Anakin and Padmé renew their wedding vows. It has been a long and difficult journey for them. They have shown that with love and commitment they can overcome the hardships. They have been blessed because they have found in each other happiness and companionship. They have chosen to recite their own vows. Padmé would you like to go first?”

Padmé turned and looked into Anakin’s eyes. “I guess you can say I’ve always been lucky because I have had a wonderful and privileged life. Even though I am grateful for everything life has given me growing up I always felt like something was missing. It wasn’t until three years ago when we met again and fell in love that my life felt complete. Hiding our love was the hardest thing I have ever had to do but I would have done so forever just so I wouldn’t have to let you go. Some might say that it was a sin but I know in my heart it was right and we have been blessed. Today in front of those we love and care about I renew my vows to love and honor you for all the days of my life and I look forward to what the future brings.”

Anakin hesitated. Everyone was watching and he would rather say how he felt to Padmé when they were alone. Realizing the silence went on he finally looked up into her eyes and spoke. “The first time I saw you I knew you were an angel, my angel. I always knew we were meant to be together and when you became my wife that is when my life began. I can’t see what my life would be like without you and our children by my side. I promise to always protect you and love you and honor you. Your love is what keeps me going and without that I would not be the man that I am.”

Jan had not heard Anakin stop talking and stood there waiting. Sola motioned for her daughters to present a chrome jar filled ceremonial paint. Jan accepted the offering and began to chant in an ancient language and when he was done he handed the jar to Anakin and Padmé. 

Padmé’s dipped the tip of her finger into the heliotrope paint. She placed a dot on each of Anakin’s cheeks and down the center of his bottom lip. A prayer was chanted as she did this. Anakin repeated the process and the blessing she had given him. The prayer sealed their souls as one. Woman or man could never break what the goddesses and gods had joined.

Jan held his hands over their heads and chanted a final blessing. “You may now seal your vows and promise with a kiss.”

Anakin and Padmé took each other’s hands and gave each other a small and proper kiss. Jobal wiped away tears and jumped up to embrace her daughter and son-in-law.

Hugs, kisses and handshakes were exchanged and when the excitement died down Anakin and Padmé picked up Luke and Leia. 

“Do you wish to have this blessing bestowed upon your children?” Jan asked.

Anakin and Padmé responded together, “We do.” He began by placing his hand above each child and chanting an opening prayer and continued as he mixed the water and herbs. The mixture turned red and Jan dipped his finger in the paint. He walked over to Leia who was in Padmé’s arms and placed a thumb size dot on her cheeks and a line down her chin. He turned to Luke and repeated his chant and face markings. 

A closing prayer was chanted calling the Goddess of Security to protect and watch over their souls. 

 

The celebration continued in the dinning room. Dinner was followed by some musical entertainment from Jan who played the viola. The song was sweet and uplifting and he was playing it entirely from memory.  
Anakin sat on the sofa with his arm around his wife as she leaned back against him. He took a sip from his Blossom wine and watched as everyone sat back to listen to the music. Ryoo and Pooja were dancing around Artoo, turning around and around to see their dresses twirl with them. Ruwee asked Jobal to dance with him. Everyone watched as they took steps around the middle of the room and Anakin felt Padmé’s eyes on him. He looked down into his glass as he swirled the wine around. He realized that they have never danced together before and wasn’t even sure he knew how too. He looked up and watched his in-laws as they took each step. It didn’t look too difficult. Can’t be any different from moving your feet during a lightsaber fight. Anakin moved close to her ear and whispered, “Will you dance with me?” A bright smile lit her face and she said, “I thought you’d never ask.”

He took her hand in his right and led her to the middle of the room. At first he felt awkward and didn’t move at all and Padmé had to help him with the steps. Once he got into his own rhythm it was easier to lead. He brought their hands to his chest and rested his cheek against her temple taking in the scent of her hair. Anakin held her close and thought about how well her small form fit perfectly in his arms. For that small moment everything was perfect and there was no one who could take the moment away from the two young lovers.

-X-

Brunch was being served on the terrace. The celebrations ended late in the night and so everyone slept in the next day. Padmé came down wearing a bikini and carrying a towel. “I’m going for a swim.”

“Aren’t you going to eat with us?” Jobal said as she set out the plates.

“I ate and I won’t be long.”

“All right. Have fun and be careful.”

Anakin watched as Padmé walked down the terrace stairs to the dock that led out to the lake. Soon everyone came out to eat and talk but Anakin kept a watchful eye on his wife. Jobal noticed he hardly touched his plate. “Have you been swimming in the lake yet?”

Anakin turned his head when he realized Jobal was speaking to him. “No.”

“You should go. We won’t have this beautiful autumn weather for much longer.”

Padmé floated on her back and felt the warm sun on her skin. She closed her eyes and paddled her arms back. The day was quiet except for the birds above her chirping. The Lake Country was most defiantly her favorite place in the universe. She became lost in her childhood memories when a wave came crashing over her. As she sprung herself upright and whipped the water out of her eyes she heard Anakin laughing and holding out his hand to send another wave to splash her again.

“Why you…” She went to go after him and he pulled away and said, “Race you to the other side!” 

Padmé chased after her husband but was no match and lost view of him when she reached the deserted coast opposite the house. She called out to him and became worried when he didn’t answer. Where could he be? All her worries ceased when she felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

“Look what I found,” he whispered in her ear. A large formation of black rocks encircled a tiny beach, hidden away from where it could be seen from anyone. The sun at high noon brightened the secret place for only a short time of the day. The water was bluer than she had ever seen it and sand on the beach was the brightest pink she could ever imagine. Padmé looked around and couldn’t believe her eyes. Of all the times she swam out this far how could she have missed such a beautiful formation Mother Nature created?

“How did you find this place?”

“I ended up here when I reached the coast. By the way, you lost.”

Padmé tilted her head and studied his smug smile. “I want a rematch and don’t use the Force this time you cheater. I want a fair race.” 

“Okay, fine, from this rock wall to that one and back.” 

Padmé studied the distance. “What are we playing for?”

“I’ll let you know when I win.” He gave her a wink.

They raced for the next hour back and forth countless times. Nether of them were getting tired and they were both determined to beat the other. After Padmé won a few she challenged her husband to one more race. When she got to the finish she looked back and saw Anakin had not completed the second half of the race. Instead he was standing high up on the top of the west rock formation and his swim trunks were tossed aside on the beach.

“Anakin! What are you doing? Get down from there and get dressed.”

“Come up here you can see everything.” The distance and the wind muffled his voice.

“You better hope they can’t see you from the house. Now get down here.” 

Anakin put his hand to his eyes and looked toward the house. “There’s no one outside.” He continued to look around. Padmé waited patiently and studied his naked body thinking about how this scene reminded her of a painting she once saw in a museum of a Naboo god. He was built just as perfectly as the body from the painting. The sunlight gleamed against his skin defining his broad shoulders, well-defined torso. Her eyes gazed lower down the center of his abdomen. His hair looked lighter in the sun. She felt skin begin to flush. It was considered blasphemy to compare a mortal to such a deity. 

Anakin looked down at his wife staring at him and she quickly turned away. _Her thoughts betray her_. He smiled to himself.

“Are you coming down now?”

“As you wish.” He turned to leave but ran out and jumped off the rocks and into the water below. Padmé threw her hand to her mouth to hold back a scream. She hoped her crazy husband knew how deep the water was before he decided to jump for it. 

He came back up and swam to meet her. He put is arms around her to close the distance between them and parted her lips with his tongue. She returned the kiss and brought her arms around to his back. He slowly moved his lips to her neck and untied the top of her bikini. She could feel her heart beating against her chest and swore the water’s temperature was getting warmer even though the sun’s light was now almost out of view and disappearing behind the rocks on the West.

“Ani, I think we should get back to the house. We’ve been here all afternoon.”

He slid off her bottom piece and then slid his hands over her thighs and brought her legs around his waist. Still kissing her neck he mumbled, “We still have some time left. We should make the most of it.”

Padmé looked away from the sky and into her husband’s eyes. This is where they belonged, safe in each other’s arms. This secret place was so private and hidden away. Hiding was something they were used to in their marriage. It was more normal to them than showing the world that they were in love. She met her lips with his and tightened her hold around his waist, taking advantage of their free afternoon.

_Author’s Note: Lyrics from ‘Absence of Fear’ by Jewel._


	4. Not Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hiding in the Lake Country for six months Obi-Wan makes a decision that makes Anakin rethink his life.

**Chapter 4 – Not Good Enough**

 

_So just let me try_

_And I will be good to you_

_Just let me try_

_And I will be there for you_

_I’ll show you why_

_You’re so much more than good enough._

 

-X-

 

After a quiet and warm autumn, winter snuck up on the Lake Country. Snow covered the land like a pure white blanket keeping the Skywalkers and Obi-Wan perfectly isolated. With the land frozen over they were cooped up inside the house. Meals on the terrace and going for a swim in the lake would have to wait until spring. Anakin and Padmé had their children to keep them busy. At six months they were growing and developing their skills at a normal rate, beginning to teethe and learning to sit up on their own.

Since Obi-Wan could not meditate in the gardens he took to his room instead which had a beautiful panoramic view of the mountains and lake. Not that it mattered where the Jedi meditated but the serene atmosphere gave him a sense of clarity and focus. When Obi-wan wasn’t spending his days in meditation and solitude he would take day trips to the Holy Order Seminary outside the Lake Country.

Jobal and Ruwee came to visit on the weekends if the weather was good for a safe travel from Theed. Even with the cold weather they looked forward to getting out of the city life and dote on their grandchildren. They were also making up for lost time with Padmé. There were times when she spent weeks or months away during her terms as Queen and Senator, more specifically the last year of the war. Sola and her family couldn’t visit as frequently now that her girls were in school but when they did come by it was a lively house.

Jobal and Padmé saw the weekends as an opportunity for Ruwee and Anakin to become more sociable toward each other, so far with not much progress. Anakin’s apology and Ruwee’s acceptance the day of the Blessing was a step in the right direction but neither made an effort to move forward from there. 

Jobal and Ruwee were in the kitchen helping Padmé prepare dinner when Jobal noticed her husband had finished chopping vegetables and was staring out the window as if he was unsure of what to do next. “We’re almost done here, you should go watch the hologame with Anakin.”

“No, thank you.” Ruwee said with a huff. He quickly regretted his harsh answer when saw his daughter’s expression. He handed her the cutting board and simply stated, “I’m not into pod racing.”

Padmé slid the chopped vegetables into the boiling stew. Every visit was the same, with her father and husband in separate rooms, except during meal times, and they exchanged only polite pleasantries. It seemed they each thought that the only way to keep things civil for her sake was to stay out the other’s way. It only made her upset and uncomfortable. “I don’t like it much either.”

Jobal spoke up, “Oh give it a chance, dear. You might find you like it. Also you can ask if he wants to go fishing with you tomorrow.”

 

 

He found Anakin sitting on the edge of the sofa with his attention on the plasma screen. Obi-Wan sat in the armchair adjacent from him and didn’t seem to be as into the race as Anakin. Ruwee took a seat on the recliner opposite Obi-Wan and to Anakin’s left. Anakin looked sideways at him and then back to the screen. From Ruwee’s assessment pod racing was a violent and fast sport with no apparent rules except be the first to the finish line. No wonder Anakin loved it so much. There was also much cheating going on. It was impossible to believe that as a child his son-in-law competed and even won.

“Look out!” Anakin shouted just as one racer came out of a hidden canon and succeeded in crashing the leader into the canon’s wall. Anakin grunted out of frustration. “How could he not see him? He was right there!”

“To be fair he did come out of no where. That was a sneaky trick. He’s lucky to be alive after a crash like that. Not that there is such a thing as luck.” Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin rolled his eyes and before taking a sip from his Aldreaanian ale said, “Well he’s not lucky enough to compete in the next race.”

“There’s another race?” Ruwee asked.

“Two more. Watching this made me realize how much I miss flying.”

“Padmé said you competed in pod racing and won a race that changed your life.”

“The Boonta Eve Classics. That’s how I won my freedom.”

“It’s a good thing the Force was with you then. Your life would have been very different.” 

“I can’t even imagine where I would be now.”

 

 

Jobal and Padmé had been watching from the next room. They were relieved to see Anakin and Ruwee actually hold a conversation. Ruwee even stayed to watch the next race and listen to Anakin’s story of how he won the Boonta Eve Classic.

“Finally. It took them long enough,” Padmé whispered to her mother.

“Your father still hasn’t asked if he wants to go fishing.”

“I can change that,” Padmé said with a smirk. 

-X-

 

 

Padmé walked into the entertainment room carrying Luke and Leia on each hip. “Look who is up from their nap.” She sat next to Anakin as he took Luke from her.

“How are my angels?” Anakin kissed his son and leaned over to kiss his daughter. Leia babbled and giggled as she grabbed a fist full of his hair that had grown out just past his shoulders. “Ouch, Leia let go.”

Padmé helped by unclamping her fingers. “Your hair got so long. I wish you would cut it.”

“I didn’t think you minded.” Anakin sat Luke on his lap facing him and gave him a ball to play with. 

“Well, I do. I think shorter hair suits you better.” Padmé admitted.

Anakin wanted to say she certainly didn’t mind when she ran her fingers through it when they would get intimate but they weren’t the only ones in the room. 

Padmé changed the subject. “Did Anakin tell you? Yesterday Luke used the Force.”

Ruwee was surprised and asked, “How so?”

Padmé nudged her husband. “We were sitting on the floor and he was sitting up on his own. I was passing a ball back and forth between us. He would only push the ball so far before I used the Force to bring it my hand. But when I placed the ball on the floor and just let it sit there Luke called it to his hand on his own.”

Padmé continued, “Then Anakin started yelling and running through the house like a maniac with Luke in his arms to tell me what happened.” Ruwee started laughing at that image in his head.

Obi-Wan added. “He most likely felt how you were able to move the ball and imitated you. You should limit your use of the Force when you are around them till they are old enough to understand and control their power.”

 “Thanks for the advice but I think I have it under control.” Anakin retorted.

 “I am only trying to help and the Force should not be used so carelessly.”

 “It was just a friendly game.” 

 

The room then got silent and they sat back to watch the race. Anakin shifted his attention back and forth from the race to his children. Leia was resting in her mother’s arms, chewing on the handle end of her rattle and pulling on Padmé’s japor necklace. Padmé took the necklace out of her grasp and placed it inside her shirt. Luke handed his father the ball he had been using as a pacifier, which Anakin had to wipe clean. Anakin suspended the ball above his palm and made it turn, making sure to hide his trick from anyone’s view. Luke was amazed and his bright blue eyes looked into his father’s. _Don’t let anyone hold you back, Luke._ Luke took the ball from the air and stared at it in his own hands as if he could do the same. Anakin kissed his forehead and watched the last lap of the race.

 

When the race was over Padmé broke the silence. “So dad, did you enjoy watching the races?”

 “It’s an exciting sport but I prefer something more relaxing.”

 “Like fishing?”

 “Yes,” Ruwee decided to humor her. “I was going to take the yacht out tomorrow.”

 “Anakin, you should go with him.”

 Anakin furrowed his eyebrows. “I should?”

 “Sure. Dad can show you what to do. Maybe you’ll even bring home a Varykino Trout. They are in season. You don’t mind right, dad?”

 Ruwee hesitated. “No, I don’t mind. You’re welcome to come too, Obi-Wan.”

 “Thank you but I am going into town tomorrow to visit the seminary.”

 “What’s at the seminary?” Anakin asked afraid he knew where this might lead. 

 "I was thinking of living there and wanted to see how soon I can make arrangements to move.”

 Anakin laughed. “Please tell me you’re joking.” 

 “It’s a perfect sanctuary to live in. I have been meditating on this for a while and I feel it is where I belong. I can meditate, advise parishioners, do charitable work for the community.”

 Anakin knew his former master was just substituting the life he had as a Jedi by living among the ordained Holy Men and Women. “That’s what you want to do with your life? Seclude yourself in a seminary.”

 “Don’t exaggerate, I won’t be secluded. It’s time to move on and I feel I have purpose there. It is where the Force is guiding me.” That was the truth. Obi-Wan felt useless in that big house. There wasn’t much to do there in the winter months. 

 While he thought of Anakin as family, loved him as a brother, Anakin already had a family. He had become a fifth gear as he watched Anakin and Padmé grow closer and their children become the center of their universe. Just now Anakin certainly made it clear he didn’t want his advice when it came to training the twins. 

 "I can’t believe you are still being passive about this. I thought we were going to find other Jedi and over throw Sidious.”

“It will not take one swift move. A rebellion could take decades. It took Palpatine years of planning and manipulation to take over the Republic and turn it into his Empire.”

“He’s right, Ani,” Padmé said. “ Even if you find a way to contact other Jedi and band together, you can’t just storm into Imperial City. You have heard the reports of others protesting and resisting the new regime and they did not end successfully. Look, I know for a fact that there are many senators who opposed Palpatine and will use their position as an advantage to gain the resources they need to form a rebellion.”

 Anakin turned to his wife. “What am I supposed to do in the mean time? Sit back and do nothing? Wait till all _your friends_ in the Senate form a coup.”

 That sounded quite bitter to Padmé but she went on. “We are going to raise our children and keep them hidden as best as we can. You’re going to train them. I know patience isn’t something you’re good at but we have to stay off the radar. We can’t exactly wander the galaxy aimlessly looking for Jedi, especially with no leads. When the time is right we’ll be ready to fight to bring back the Republic and the Jedi Order.

 “According to Captain Typho’s security reports the Imperials don’t even suspect where we are. It is probably safe enough to get on with our lives.” 

 Anakin considered her idea for a minute and was at a loss. A few silent moments later Threepio walked into the room and announced that dinner was ready and would be served in the kitchen. When no one responded he asked, “Is there something wrong?”

 Ruwee answered, “No, there is nothing wrong.” 

 

-X-

 

 

Anakin stepped out onto the terrace and felt the cold air fill his lungs as he took a deep breath. Snow flurries began to fall from the sky. The sun was almost gone beneath the horizon. He closed his eyes and emerged himself in the Force looking for guidance and answers. He could feel the trees swaying in the wind, the ripples of the lake’s surface, the sea creatures living beneath it, and the snow falling around him and touching his skin. Most of all he could feel everyone who was in the house but the presence he focused on was his wife. She had a determination in her unlike anything he ever felt. Her priority was to keep her family safe at all costs, even if that meant hiding rather than fighting. Even when coming to this decision she was calm and focused. Padmé was always the more rational one. They both had the same agenda; keep their children out of the Emperor’s reach. Anakin felt nothing would please the Emperor more than to have two fresh minds that he could manipulate and mold from such a young age to become his minions. Anakin felt himself shiver. Palpatine looked after him since he was a child. He would always have to watch his back and look out for his children. As secluded as they are, finding them on Naboo would not take much investigating. So why has six months past without another kidnapping attempt? The Emperor must be planning something very carefully. They’ll never be safe. Perhaps it is time to move again. All this hiding and running wouldn’t be necessary if Anakin could just kill Palpatine. Padmé disagreed with his idea but was hers any better than his? As long as he was dead her friends in the Senate could clean up the political mess. He just wanted peace. 

 Anakin’s mind was clouded and his heart was racing as fast as his thoughts. _Clear your mind of questions_. Anakin began again and stretched out with his feelings. He was presented with the same vision that he had seen the night before the Jedi purge, of himself cut down by the Emperor. Anakin opened his eyes and sighed out frustration. That was not the answer he was looking for. Many months of being idle has changed something in him. He could not carry out his plan till he had the confidence he once had to face Sidious.

 

-X-

 

 Anakin rocked slowly back and forth in the rocking chair with his daughter sleeping against his chest. He could hear Padmé giving Luke a bath in the refresher that was joined to the nursery. She was singing a bath time song to him. He could also hear the sound of Luke splashing water. Anakin looked down at Leia. Her tiny hand was grasping his shirt and her brown curls tickled his chin.

 Padmé came into the room with Luke and set him down on the changing table. “Luke had so much fun during his bath mommy had a big mess to clean up.” She nuzzled her face close to his and kissed his round cheek. She looked over at Leia and saw she was sound asleep. “You should put her down and get some rest yourself. You have an early day tomorrow.”

 “A few more minutes. Someday she’ll be to big for me to hold her.”

 “We don’t have to worry about that for a while.” Padmé secured Luke’s diaper and began to dress him in his green pajamas with a print of little speeder bikes. “Are you excited about tomorrow?”

 “No. Why did you have to suggest that I go with him? I don’t want to go and I don’t think he wants me going either.”

 Padmé took Luke in her arms and sat in the rocking chair next to Anakin. “What makes you think that?”

 Not looking at his wife he said, “He doesn’t like me.”

 Padmé reached out to touch his arm and made him look at her. “Ani, that’s not true.”

 Anakin did his best to keep his voice calm so not to wake Leia, and now Luke. “He thinks you can do better. He sees me as a lovesick, impulsive Jedi with nothing to offer you.”

 Padmé remembered what Anakin told her about the conversation he overheard the day of the Blessing. She also remembered her father’s reaction after she told her parents about Anakin and their children. He was so disappointed in her carelessness. But that was months ago and Ruwee has seen how Anakin stayed to protect them rather than go running off to eliminate Palpatine. “His feelings will change. He spent the whole afternoon with you watching a sport he doesn’t enjoy. Why would he do that if he didn’t like you?”

 “Because you and your mother asked him to and I know you two were watching from the other room.”

 “You can’t blame me for wanting my father and husband to get along and mean it. And you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. I know you have so much to offer me but all I really want is your love. When he gets to know you better he will see that you are worthy of my love.”

 

-X-

 

 

Whoever said silence is golden never went fishing with their father-in-law. From the time they left the house and made it out 3 miles away from the house Anakin and Ruwee had not said a word, except when Ruwee explained how to bait and throw a line. It was a cold day but the lake was not quite frozen. The two men sat in their chairs on the deck all bundled up and thankful that at least there was not much of a wind chill that day.

 Anakin had never been so bored. Furthermore, he was getting hungry. He looked at the chrono. It was almost lunchtime. He turned back to look at the cooler Jobal packed and then looked at Ruwee. “Are you hungry?”

 “Yes, I’ll get the cooler.”

 “No, let me.” Anakin held out his hand and the cooler slid across the deck in a flash and stopped between their chairs. They each set down their fishing rods and took their lunch. Anakin sat back and set his feet up on the rail of the yacht. “So how long before something bites? I thought these fish were in season.”

 “They are but ever since the Trade Federation invaded the numbers have dwindled. We might not catch anything today. Although it is peaceful out here.”

 Anakin took a sip from his ale. “Sure is.”

 Ruwee knew this wasn’t Anakin’s idea of spending time during the weekend. “I understand if you are bored. It’s not as exciting as pod racing.”

 Anakin finished his drink. “It’s not that bad. It’s a good opportunity to get away and think.”

 “That’s true. Have you thought about what Padmé said?”

  _So we’re going to talk about that?_ “I have.”

 “I hope you have realized she’s right.” Ruwee finished his lunch and picked up the fishing rod he set down.

 “When I was in the Order or fighting a battle during the war I had a purpose. Now my mind feels clouded. I’m not sure what is best anymore.” He reached over to get another ale from the cooler and took a drink. 

 “That doesn’t sound like the same over confidence you used to have.”

 What a great way to kick a guy when he’s down. “All I know is that protecting my family comes first.”

 Ruwee had to admit, “You have done a good job of keeping them safe so far.”

 “Not all of it is my doing but I can’t help but feel we still are not safe. Something may be coming and I fear it may be time to move again before that happens. Everything could be perfect if I can just kill Sidious.”

 “Nothing is ever perfect. You should not confront the Emperor till you know for sure it is the right time. You said yourself that your family comes first, so think about what they need.”

 “I am thinking about them.” He paused to take drink and looked at the horizon. “I know you think I am not good enough for Padmé.”

 Ruwee set a firm tone to get his thought across. “That’s not entirely true. I just don’t think you’re taking responsibility for your family.”

 Now Anakin was annoyed and beginning to feel the effects of his second ale. He sat up to turn to Ruwee. “I’ve taken responsibly. I’ve been nothing but a husband and father for 6 months.”

 “You are the one who feels that is not enough. You seem to be looking for an easy way to live your life. You think by killing a very powerful man you will find the power and answers you need to make your living situation perfect. You’ll have to do something other than plan out vengeance against Palpatine to have a happy life with Padmé and the children. Otherwise you’ll set yourself down a dangerous path, and I don’t want you dragging my daughter and grandchildren with you.”

 Again Ruwee knew just what to say to anger Anakin. The truth hurts. These past few months he let himself waste away and now he felt emasculated. He was living in Darred and Sola’s country home and living off of Padmé’s savings. Anakin leaned back and put his feet back up. He finished his ale but held on to the bottle. With his left fingers he rubbed his eyes. A headache was coming on. How can he prove he was a respectable man when he felt like such a failure? Everything he had going for him when he was a Jedi was now lost. He had no real path to follow. It was time to change all that.

 Anakin opened his eyes and straightened himself in his chair. “I appreciate everything you and your family have done to protect and help provide for us but I think it’s time that I should be the one to provide for Padmé and twins. Obi-Wan isn’t the only one tired of sitting in that big house feeling useless.”

Finally Anakin was showing a sign of maturity. “That sounds like a step in the right direction.” Ruwee pointed to the fishing rod propped up against the deck with the line jerking back and forth. “Something is biting your line.” Anakin had forgotten why he was even out there on the lake and quickly reeled in a fifteen pound, twenty-four inch Varykino Trout. That must be a good omen.

 

_Author’s Note: Lyrics from ‘Good Enough’ by Sarah McLachlan._


End file.
